Storm
by SuperWonderBoy
Summary: Perseus of Olympus and Elsa of Arendelle are arranged to be married. But there are forces at work against them that would see both their heads removed before ruling anyone. Having hidden his powers from the world out of fear of what could happen to his family, the two kingdoms are threatened by a greater force threatening all life. A King and a Queen to weather the Storm.
1. Chapter 1

What is going on you guys, SuperWonderBoy here. Why am I writing this story? I don't know to be honest. Maybe because Frozen 2 just hit theaters and I'm feeling a little creative. What's crazy is I'm actually not a Frozen fan at all. I mean when the first movie came out, I was ok with it, but nothing beyond that. Anyway, getting off track. I don't really expect this story to do all that well. I don't really know the fan base for Frozen on here and Percy Jackson books are 2nd or 3rd most popular book series on here so whatever happens is just that I guess.

I already have a couple PJO stories written and those have done pretty well. Well enough for me to be getting paid for one of them so I'll take a crack at this. I hope the few of you that do read this enjoy it, let me know what you think. Depending on the responses, they will determine whether I keep this story straight forward: Percy and Elsa will meet and I'll write about their life together, minimal struggle. Or if you guys would like me to write this story with a plot much more epic than the two of them meeting and getting married. If you'd like there to be a grand adventure in it. Please let me know. Or perhaps this will be a one-chapter story and nothing will really come of it. Like I said, I'm not a super fan of Frozen so I'm good either way. Anyway, let me stop talking your ear off and I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1: Betrothed

"Ssshhh! Come on, this way." A young boy whispered in the dead of night. Though the whisper alone might sound like yelling compared to the quiet atmosphere around him.

The hallway was dark for the most part, but had a beautiful blue glow coming in from the windows lining the walls. Long and tall, stretched to an almost endless path, the hallway was lush and designed to perfection. Numerous statues of great warriors stood frozen in ready positions as well as positions of great honor and heroism. A grand gold carpet ran the entirety of the hallway that added grace and elegance to the floor.

"Circe, hurry up before they find us." He spoke again. The speaker was a handsome individual, the latter half of 19. Raven black hair cut short above the ears and styled perfectly. Broad shoulders with a slender and solid build. Strong jaw and chin with high cheekbones and a smooth nose. Glowing sea green eyes with a hint of blue. A perfect golden-brown tan that didn't matter much in the dark.

Laughing, a little girl followed her brother through the giant door he was holding slightly open. She was the age 11. Her hair was dark just as her brothers was, she was only as tall as his shoulder but she was still growing. Her skin was tan as well, her jaw and chin were soft but refined and smooth. Her eyes a beautiful deep purple with a touch a red around the iris. "They are coming" She said.

The brother gently closed the door and grabbed his sisters' hand as they ran down the long hallway.

"Perhaps they went in here!" The older brother heard a man say from behind the door. How he could hear from such a distance, he could never fully explain, not even to himself. But it surely came in useful at times, like now.

"They are going to find us!" The sister said.

"No, they won't," He answered, "Quick, behind the curtain."

The two of them came to one of the many shining windows and went to one of each side, draping the curtains over their bodies and staying completely still. The brother moved his head back as to see if his sister was securely hidden. He couldn't see her at all.

_Atta girl, _He thought to himself.

He could hear the door from down the other end of the hall way being pushed open, the sound of the heavy frame widening to let the men through reached his ears. Quickly, the pattering of footsteps jogging past him was noted. Clanking armor and weapons were such a dead giveaway, not that those in Olympus were known for being stealthy.

Silently he waited until the chittering of their armor could be heard no more, fading ever so slowly into the night. Once again, a successful dupe on the guards. It was almost too easy sometimes.

The brother knocked on the brick wall behind him, knowing the vibrations would be good enough to signal to his sister that they were in the clear. As they both crept out, he looked down the hallway and smirked too himself. Maybe this should be his true profession. Outwitting guards, fooling pursuers, pulling the rug from under tricksters. It was quite enjoyable after all.

"Let's go before they come back," the sister said.

"Right you are." He responded.

The two followed the guards down the hallway. Best way to stay ahead of your pursuers, be right behind them. Reaching the other side, the brother put his hand to the door and closed his eyes. As far as he could tell, the other side of the door was completely clear, now was the time to go.

"Come on," He said grabbing the massive handle and grunting slightly as the door opened.

The next room was a massive corridor. 12 beautiful chandeliers hung from the sealing in the pattern of diamonds. Grand winding stair cases followed high into the top half of the corridor into further hallways. The guards likely split up to cover more ground. How wrong they were. They were going the complete wrong way. Oh well, guess that meant they were home free.

The doors they were looking for were to the right, likely locked and sealed. Who needed doors however when you could do what he could do?

"Ok, come on," The brother said running up to a window right next to the massive door, "just like last time."

He grabbed his sister around the waist and hoisted her up until her feet were in the frames, and she steadied herself by grabbing the sides as she said, "All good. Your turn."

The boy grabbed her hand and in one motion, pulled himself up onto the windowsill as well, he checked behind them one last time before looking at his sister again. "Count of 3 ok?"

She nodded.

"Alright. One, two, three."

Hand in hand, the two of them leapt out of the window and let gravity take over. The wind blew through his hair making its recently neat state go into a short frenzy. The same could be said for his sister, her hair looked as though it was spiked and sharp and very long. The freefalling was to last a few more seconds. Below them a landing could be seen with beautiful and multicolored marble that sprung to life in the moonlight. As fell closer and closer, faster and faster, the brother aimed his free hand toward the ground and a swirling blue magic leapt from his palm racing towards the ground. Upon contact with the marble, the magic extended itself and formed a small unmoving tornado. It was beautiful, beyond breathtaking anybody on Olympus would agree. That is, if they knew about it.

The tornado beneath them stretched up and encased them both in its embrace. The second contact was made, their decent began to slow down dramatically. His sister smiled and laughed. She was always completely amazing by the things her brother could do. It was completely stunning. She loved it when he did magic. It was so, for lack of a better word, magical.

Their feet made contact with the ground and the sister had no fear the entire fall down.

"Where to tonight?" The brother asked.

"I get to choose?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, it is still your birthday for another 31 minutes give or take, so sisters choice tonight. What'll it be?" He asked getting into a stance, "A trek through the forest? A nice flight above the clouds? Or maybe an amazing display of fire?"

"Hmm?" She thought poking her chin," Something new!" She whisper yelled, "Something we've never done before?"

The brother smiled and looked at his sister, "I've got just the thing."

#Storm#

"I don't know about this one" The sister said very nervous and a little scared.

As it was, the two of them were standing on a massive ship, right on the edge. The wood beneath their feet was solid and carved with beautiful craftsmanship. Below the ship however, lay a black sea that led into a world that she simply could not see into. The moonlight seemed unable to pierce the blackness, but able to bounce right off of the surface.

"Hey," Her brother asked next to her. She turned to him. "Do you trust me?" He asked holding his hand out to her.

Looking back at him she said, "Of course I do." And slowly raised her hand to place in his, all the trust in the world.

"Then again," He said, "count of three."

His sister nodded.

"One," He counted.

"Two," She said.

"Three," they spoke at the same time before leaning off the boat.

The sister wrapped her arms around her brother and closed her eyes as tight as possible.

"Circe you don't have to close your eyes," Her brother called out.

She responded saying, "Right now it's scary! Tell me when we get to the special part!"

Her brother shook his head but held his sister close all the same. Circe had no awareness of the time or atmosphere; she just kept her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around her big brother. She didn't have any idea what should be happening. Well she did expect there to be a splashing sound any minute, when they came, she didn't know. Maybe it already came but she just couldn't tell yet. Maybe the fall was a lot higher than she originally thought. Maybe this maybe that. As long as her brother was there, she knew she was ok. That didn't stop her from closing her eyes however.

Why did they have to board a ship and come out into the middle of the sea? She would have been just as fine if her brother had made a magical cat or something. Or maybe if he had made the ship fly into the air that would have been amazing and new too. Truth be told he had a slight fear of the sea. She went swimming alone one night and almost drowned. No matter how hard she tried to swim up, it was as if the sea itself was pulling her down, willing her to suffocate and drown. It was terrible and horrifying. But just like always whenever she needed him her brother was there to protect her. He would never bring her out here just to face her fears. He had more sense than that.

"Hey Circe," The brother said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Open your eyes."

"But we haven't even splashed yet! I don't want to see it coming."

"Circe trust me, just open your eyes. I've got you."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Circe's eyes began to flutter, she saw a lot of dark, but she also saw green. Small specks of green.

"What is that?" She asked eyes still 80% shut.

Her brother laughed and said, "Go ahead and wave to them."

"What?" She asked.

The green specks of light eventually left her vision and out of instinct and forgetfulness, she completely opened her eyes and followed the lights, but only for a minute, because as soon as she got a look at her surroundings, she was completely awestruck.

"Whoa?" Was all the words she could muster.

The display around her was completely breathtaking. They were deep in the sea but had already hit the sea floor and pocketed in an air bubble. But all around her was glowing sea life. Schools of fish that were glowing green swam slowly and with a beauty she had never seen. The tiniest shrimp had a white glow and a transparency that fish up at the surface never had, they swam slow as well, with urgency. Down here it was as if they were sitting in the sky. The blackness of night all around them, but the beautiful twinkle of colorful stars all around. The unstoppable essence of the cosmos now right in front of her eyes and close enough to touch, it was enough to bring tears to her little eyes.

She watched as a glowing blue eel passed by their air bubble and chased some prey. A squid glowing red could be seen in the distance. She could tell it was a squid because of the shape of the head and the massive legs. Even the color was glowing magnificent colors of green, purple, yellow, blue, orange and so much more. She could spend forever here and never feel like she was missing anything.

"You like?" her brother asked.

Words were absolutely failing her; her only options were to wipe the tears from her eyes and nod enthusiastically while smiling through it all.

"Happy birthday Cici," he said using his nick name for her.

"Thank you, Percy," She said using his.

He watched as her childish nature took over and she followed fish around the bubble, looking to this one and that one. Finding everything down here completely magnificent. He let her enjoy it for as long as she wanted to. Gazing at all the glowing beauty and enjoying being lost in the cosmos. He might have magical abilities, but this was really magic right here. Seeing how happy his sister was.

As time carried on however, and she got lost in the magnificent spectacle, he saw her eyes begin to flutter close as they got heavier and heavier. He took her in his arms just before she could completely fall asleep and laughed as she slipped into the world of sleep.

"Come on Circe," He said beginning to raise the air bubble, "let's get you to bed."

He was glad to have contributed to giving her a decent birthday gift. His sister meant the world to him. Other than his parents, no one else knew of his powers. He didn't know where they came from. Why he had them. What they were meant for. If there was anybody else in the world like him. As far as he knew, he was the only one of his kind, and his sister found that to be amazing. She would likely be the only one. His parents specifically told him never to reveal his abilities to anyone. They knew not how the kingdom of Olympus would take such an endeavor. Would he be hated? Would he be loved? Would they see it as a curse? Might some regard it as a miracle and a gift? There were too many factors and entirely too much risk. It was better that he kept it too himself. Well, himself and his sister.

Nearing the surface, he looked up and saw a figure outlined at the top of the ship looking down.

_Uh oh, _He thought to himself, _Now I've done it._

As he broke the surface of the water he looked to the figure above himself and said, "H...hello father. Did...did we wake you?"

"Wake me?" He asked, "Hardly, however your kings guard felt the need to wake me, seeing as you ditched them again.

"Me as well," A sweet voice said from behind his father.

A figure approached and lo and behold, it was his mother.

"Hi mom." He said cradling his sister and climbing up the side of the boat.

"Mhmm..." She responded grabbing her son gently by his chin and tilting it upwards, "You were doing magic, again weren't you?"

Nothing got past them. Queen Hecate and King Poseidon of Olympus. Poseidon was a very handsome man, amazingly tan and very tall. Taller than Perseus anyway. His hair was raven black like his son's and his daughters'. Eyes a different glowing shade of green every second. His futures were handsome but rugged. She had a trimmed beard that spoke of experience and knowledge having eyes.

Queen Hecate had the kind of beauty that wasn't beyond anyone, but the kind that couldn't be compared to another. Her face was like that of a statue, ageless, smooth, unmoving and riveting. Her skin was indeed much paler than the rest of her family, she was not born here as her rest of them had been. Her eyes were an amazing shade of purple and maroon and the moonlight itself seemed to adore swimming in the colors, like mixing two ingredients together to making something new entirely. Her hair was long and brown, tied in a braid down the left side of her body over her shoulder.

"Yes," He admitted looking at the ground. "But to be fair, I just wanted to give her a special birthday."

His parents took a moment to observe him. He felt as if they were evaluating him for something, he was yet to know anything about. However, his parents looked to each other before their demeanor broke, and they couldn't help smiling at what a sweet gesture their son had done for his sister.

"And...and look! She's already asleep, so there is no need to tuck her in for an hour like I normally have to do with her. She had a great birthday, nobody knows about my '_problem,' _Olympus is none the wiser. I...I'm...I'm sorry mother and father."

Hecate walked up to her son and kissed his cheek before taking her daughter out of his arms and resting her head on her shoulder, "You are a good brother, and a loving son." She said smiling to him and beginning to talk towards the connecting ship they took out to this one, "Stop ditching your guard." She said lastly over her shoulder.

Yeah, he definitely couldn't promise that one, but he'd be a lot cleverer the way he went about escaping them, that much was certain.

"Go on without us," Poseidon said holding a hand up to the men on the boat and his wife, "I wish to speak with my boy."

"But your majesty," the captain of his kings' guard began to say, "I must insist that we stay by your side at all--"

"Thank you, captain," Poseidon said bringing his arm down and around his son's shoulders, "objection noted. That will be all."

The captain of the guard looked as though he had much more to say and as if this decision could not possibly bring him greater strife. "As...as you wish your majesty." He said bowing his head to his king and his prince.

Hecate gave a knowing look to Poseidon, almost as if asking the question, "You wish to tell him now?"

Looking to his father, he saw the response, "Yes," in his eyes.

What was going on here?

"Come son, there is a matter you and I must discuss." Poseidon said.

They walked along the deck of the ship until the two of them reached the figure head, it was that of a Kraken. A mighty beast said to be guarding Olympus from beneath the sea so deep, none wish to know.

"Do you remember when you were a kid? I'd take you and your cousins on long fishing trips in the summer. Whenever we'd get to an ideal hot zone, we'd set up the lines, cast off, everybody would relax and we would just talk all day?"

"Of course, I remember, Triton and I were always fighting but we got along towards the end of every day. I remember we would have some hilarious conversations. Like when you tried to tell us all where children came from, and we all jumped off the boat to avoid hearing anything beyond 'when a man and a woman really love each other.'"

Poseidon laughed a great deal and said, "Do you remember why we were always talking so much?"

"Yeah, because none of us ever caught any fish on those fishing trips."

"None of us caught any fish because you were always telling them to stay away. You didn't want them to die and be eaten."

The boy looked to his father and said, "You knew about that?"

"Of course, I did son. I'm a man of the sea, I know when the deep is normal and when interference is at play. But it never mattered. Having the lot of you boys out there on the water, bonding and singing, laughing and talking, it has always made that trip worth it."

The brother laughed and placed his hands on the railing before settling into a comfortable smile, "Maybe we should start taking those fishing trips again. I've got a lot more control over my powers. At least more than I did back then anyway. I still don't know why they are here though."

"Understanding will come, for now, remember--"

"I know," He said.

"--Keep it in the family, and even then, be discreet." They recounted at the same time.

"You know this, yet these late-night ventures still continue," Poseidon said lifting an eyebrow.

"I wanted to give her a good birthday father. She spends all day in classes doing etiquette, how many people wouldn't kill for a little drop of magic in their lives? Especially as a prince or a princess?"

"I'm am not telling you just to make her or your life boring. But I want the two of you safe. We have no idea how the world will take news like this. That is why it is better to keep it hidden until such a time arrives--"

"A time for what father? A time to tell the world what I can do? When is that?" Poseidon's son was beginning to get emotional, when he got emotional, the atmosphere around him tended to respond to him. "Will that time ever come? Will I ever have to stop hiding day in and day out? Am I supposed to pretend I'm normal for the rest of my life? These powers, they get stronger by the day, they call me every second and I'm meant to tune it out and for what?"

"For your sister," Poseidon said placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "For Circe."

Perseus' contorted face lost all frustration and was replaced with worry. His father was right. Who knew what the world would try to do to his family if they discovered one of them possessed abilities such as his?

A defeated look passed over his features and the environment began going back to normal. The winds slowed and the boat ceased rocking from the crashing waves. The ground in the distance stopped shaking. The candles on the ship simmered down by a great margin.

"I'm sorry father," Perseus said wiping a tear off of his cheek.

"I won't pretend to know what you are going through, son. I can't imagine having to keep something this big involving myself away from the world. But you are strong. Stronger than you will ever know. I see that strength in you every single day in anything you do. Most of all when you are a brother to your sister."

"I'll always be there for Circe, I promise." He said looking to the sea. Poseidon watched as his son smiled. Strong, brave, courageous, hopeful.

"Perhaps in more ways than one..." Poseidon said letting out a deep breath.

"What do you mean?"

Poseidon looked to his son and said, "Word has come from Arendelle. Their flash freeze winter has finally ended. And the queen has returned."

The son of Poseidon said, "Sounds like good news, a cause to celebrate."

As his son tried to walk toward the stern Poseidon said, "There is more."

Turning around he looked to his father and said, "Alright, what's going on? And why did mother give you that look earlier?"

"Since her return the Queen has had almost as many suiters asking for the chance at her hand as you have had wishing for the chance at yours. However, just like you, she has denied them all."

"Father where is this going?" He asked knowing the likely answer.

"Your mother and I were once great friends with the king and queen of Arendelle before their departure. You knew them, they came to Olympus once every even year and we to Arendelle once every odd year."

"Father."

"Queen Elsa has recently sent a messenger...with papers drawn up by myself and her father years ago. Papers I did not know still existed. However, I am most glad that they do, as is the Queen of Arendelle."

"Papers of?" His son asked.

Looking into his son's eyes, Poseidon said, "Perseus, prince of Olympus, you are henceforth betrothed to Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Perseus was taken aback. He knew his parents would likely arrange a marriage for him if he continued to deny princesses for a few more years, but come to find out he was already betrothed? Not exactly a bad thing, but this wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

"Father, is this a joke? Some way of scaring me out of sneaking out with Circe again? If so, it's working very well. I get it, no more ditching my guards and sneaking out late at night. Message received."

Perseus made a show of his hands holding them up in a display of surrender to show he was serious before putting them on his stomach to calm down from his father's quip.

Out of his sleeve Poseidon produced a rolled-up parchment and almost heavily handed it to his son. Perseus not taking his eyes off of his father slowly took the parchment from the man. Undoing the clasp, he rolled the message out in its entirety.

_The Binding_

_It is agreed upon by the royalties of two great kingdoms that the first-born son of Olympus, Prince Perseus and first-born daughter of Arendelle, Princess Elsa are to be wed once both have come of age. In the untimely event that either party has come to be deceased this contract will become null and void. The agreed upon age is that of 17. These two are betrothed and promised to each other as is recognized by the High Court._

_Signed: King Poseidon of Olympus_

_Signed: Queen Hecate of Olympus_

_Signed: King Agnarr of Arendelle_

_Signed: Queen Iduna of Arendelle_

_Signed: High Court Representative Yorel _

Perseus read it three times over. Those were indeed his parent's signatures at the bottom. And this contract was iron tight. All that could possibly be used to void it was his or her death. This likely wasn't the original contract as well. The High Court more than likely wielded the true document and sent both the kingdom of Arendelle and Olympus copies.

"So, it's not a joke," Perseus said bringing the document down, "I really am betrothed to Elsa of Arendelle."

"Yes..." Poseidon said not able to identify what it was exactly his son was feeling.

"Father, I don't even remember her, how am I supposed to marry her?" He asked looking into the distance. He was going to be leaving Olympus. He knew it. Elsa was already crowned the queen in her kingdom due to her parents passing. They had no king, and would demand his presence in Arendelle as soon as possible, less his kingdom test the High Court and start another war.

"I am sure she has the same reservations about you Perseus." Poseidon reassured him.

The Prince of Olympus walked back to the railing his eyes distant. Entirely too many thoughts running through his head for him to hear one of them clearly at all, so he decided to stay out of his head entirely by asking his father, "Tell me something. Why did all of you do it? Why did you decide who she and I would marry before either of us even had an interest in such a thing? Was it some joke? Did you think it'd be cute for best friends to have their children get married or something like you always planned? Why did you do it father?"

"One simple reason," Poseidon said steadily.

"And that is?" Perseus asked.

"We loved you both very dearly."

Perseus turned to his father, "How is this a display of your love?" He asked.

"Perhaps in a few years you may understand. It is not something I can put into words. None of us would have been able to. But the answer is nothing less than love."

Perseus didn't know what to do with that answer. His father was no liar, but this made no sense to him whatsoever. He loved him, so he picked his wife way before he ever developed any romantic interest at all. That logic was for lack of a better word, illogical.

"And what about my powers? What do I do about them around her? Am I meant to keep them a secret from her as well?"

"I thought you didn't know anything about her, keeping a secret from someone you don't know is rather easy I'd imagine." Poseidon said.

"Now who is the one making jokes father?" Perseus said looking back to the sea.

"You are right, my apologies." But his son didn't turn around to look at him again, he just stayed looking straight. "Perseus?"

"Yes father?"

"On your grandfather Kronos, this was made with nothing but the best of intentions and we want absolutely nothing but amazing things for you both. Give Elsa a chance. The three of you were quite close as children you know. Inseparable, I'm sure some form of that could still exist. Give her a chance."

Perseus looked to his father, stared into his eyes, truly seeking if his father had the best of intentions. And he saw no lies within.

"Fine," he said letting out a deep breath, "I'll give her a chance. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow," His father responded, "the contract was brought to climax 2 years ago. The high court is not pleased that it has not been honored. We must not delay the courtship."

"What am I to tell Circe?" He asked knowing his sister would be devastated that her brother would be leaving Olympus for good.

"I can tell her if you wish," Poseidon offered.

"No," Perseus responded, "It's on me. She's going to hate me anyway, but she'd hate me even more if I didn't tell her myself."

Poseidon nodded and said, "I love you son."

"And I you father." Perseus responded with a nervous smile. Just like that, he was to be off to Arendelle. Everything he ever knew would be left behind.

"Let us return home," Poseiden said draping his arm over his son's shoulder once again.

"Shall I speed things up?" The prince asked his father.

Poseidon looked to him with a grin before saying, "This once."

The massive boat lurched and sped down the stream in a fantastic speed. Upon arriving at the docks, he slowed down considerably and saw his kings guard was waiting for them. They never stopped.

Low on the starboard side of the ship, a hooded figure in black having heard the entire conversation ever so slowly detached herself and slid into the water, and insignia of a Wyvern on her bracelet. 3 Words she spoke as she dived into the water unseen.

"Magic," in a voice, smooth and deadly like a sharpened knife, "how interesting.

#Storm#

Alright well thank you for reading, if anybody actually did read this. Like I said, I don't really know how big the Fanfiction fanbase is for Frozen but I hope everybody enjoyed. Let me know how you guys feel about its direction. Should I keep it strictly the life of Perseus and Elsa, or should we take this Epic adventure on the road? I'll tie in the plot from Frozen 2 incase people are wondering. Anway, its 6 AM where I am in Germany so I am going to go back to sleep. Good night everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I gotta be honest with you guys, I really did not expect this story to do anywhere near as good as it has so far and from the first chapter too, it's awesome! I want to thank everybody for the positive feedback and for the people who left reviews. I appreciate them, and based on what I'm seeing, it looks like you guys really like the idea of this story having the epic plot. I'll wait for just a tad more feedback before I decide. Though so far, all signs are pointing towards the much bigger story. I'm gonna go head and cut myself off before I talk your ears off again. This one is for Baby Yoda! Oh, come on, you can't tell me that little green dude is not the most adorable thing on Television. On with the story!!

P.S. If you are here from any of my other stories, and you found this one because you follow me as an author, chapters for all my other stories are underway. Son of Hera will be out this Weekend, I'm fixing my spelling in that chapter so yes, it's already done. Once that chapter is posted I'll be spending December updating all my other stories seeing as that one never seems to lose momentum.

Storm

Chapter 2

There was a movement in the wind as the air journeyed past his ears. What seemed to be stories carried from far away screaming and shouting each and every bare note to any that would listen. In all languages, all cultures, all shapes and sizes, taking with them a generation of history, speeding towards the future. The unknown, the yet to be written, the yet to be seen and told. Countless was the legion of sorrow, and boundless was the potential for terrible horrors. Save, the one that laid in the thick of it.

Opening his eyes, nothing but floating white could be seen. Forever suspended and all around him. As he breathed, he could not see it enter his lungs, but it was obvious when he exhaled, the white above him shifted and twisted as if sent into a frenzy.

_What? _He thought, _Where am I?_

He felt weightless, boundless, as if there was no ground and no sky. There was only the white mist that floated in front of him. Looking to his left and right, the same property surrounded his every being. Except he saw what looked to be a bright light at the other end of this mist in front of him. But it was obscured, blocked by everything in front of him.

Almost at once, he could feel the rest of his body. His torso, his arms and legs. The air felt damp but warm, still and quiet but loud and moving. He smelt nothing. As if where or whatever this was held absolutely no oder and left no trace.

_What is this?_

"Hello?" He called out. Or at least attempted to. As the air was gathered in his lungs, expelling the words made not a sound. He could not speak here. Or he wasn't allowed to speak here. Either one left him perplexed. Where was he?

The feeling of weightlessness soon disappeared as he could feel pressure against his back, knowing that this must be whatever passes for the "ground" here. His head back and legs all felt supported and he could feel his limps springing free. As if someone had just put a key into his body and unlocked them.

Placing his hands on either side of him, he could feel the ground was cool to the touch. Smooth and solid. His head and back were the first things to leave the ground while rising. But while sitting up, his breath was caught in his throat, pausing to take in the new scenery.

Above the mist, the world was clear. Plain blue sky, and the light he had seen before, it was the sun to his left and up. But his body, his body still surrounded in mist. Almost as if he was swimming in it and his head surfaced for air, not that he ever needed air when he was in water. Observing his surroundings more thoroughly, he saw the mist looked like that of clouds, rolling off into the distance at a pace he had never seen clouds move.

He pushed of the ground and stood up completely. And saw the clouds came up to his hip. The best was he could describe the phenomenon was to imagine a giant waterfall made of clouds. Now turn it sideways so it was flat against the ground. That is what the clouds appeared to be doing. Falling into the distance but never losing altitude.

"Hello?" He tried calling again, but once more, no sound came out.

_The heck is this place? _He asked himself.

"Perrrrrseuuussss..." Came a voice from nowhere.

Instincts taking over, Perseus turned around on his guard, sword in hand. Except when he looking in his hand, his sword wasn't there. No matter, he had his magic. No one was around, he should be in the clear. Opening his right palm towards the sun but keeping it level with his shoulder, he pulled the rays from the burning giant of inferno and gathered the light into his hand. He formed five rock size balls of brilliant orange ray light, magnificent and mesmerizing. Blazing with readiness, they hovered and spun around in a neat circle over his palm.

"Whose there?" He called out with his voice that still did not come forth, "Show yourself."

"Perrrrrseuuussss..." Came the voice again from nowhere in particular, though it sounded as though it could be coming from everywhere all the same.

Perseus remained on his guard; however, it was clear wherever he was, it was no accident. So, he decided to widen his mind. He needed to figure out what was happening here. He listened for the voice once more and most assuredly it came.

"Perrrrrseuuussss..."

He closed his eyes and studied the voice. It's sound was old, ancient almost. But it sounded as if there was so much more than one voice. Several all of different pitches and strength. He could not pinpoint whether this voice held any malicious intent at all, but it was obvious it both wanted and had his attention.

Perseus kept his guard up, but decided to open his eyes. He looked all round but saw nothing. Thus, after scanning the area once more he decided the only thing left to do was walk. What direction he was going, he didn't know, but walk he did. He decided where the clouds were going likely was not the best idea. Deciding to walk through the clouds rather than with them.

"Perrrrrseuuussss..."

This time, he could tell the voices came directly from below him. He jumped out of the way of where he was positioned and aimed to land 10 feet away. His legs prepared for the impact into a gentle landing. However, as his feet dug into the clouds once more, he found himself falling through them. Straight through them, as if no ground ever existed.

Once more he was plunged into the world of the clouds and the mist, but this time, he could feel air rushing past his face as he was falling. The magic within his hand dissipated as he lost focus on them to figure out a solution to this problem. The clouds, the mist, they continued on and on, as if there was no end to the fall.

"Perrrrrseuuussss..." The voice again came from all around him, this time much louder and much closer.

He attempted to fly but that wasn't working, the air wasn't answering him.

_Come on! What's happening?"_

Once more, he reached for another form of magic, but it defied him as well, as if rebelling against him. Nothing he tried worked. Not the elements, not the sun, the mist itself would not bend to his will. There were no shadows to call, he was free falling and only picking up speed. But the voices, the voices got louder and became more alive.

"Perrrrrseuuussss..."

"Perrrrrseuuussss..."

"Perrrrrseuuussss..."

"Perrrrrseuuussss..."

"Perrrrrseuuussss..."

He heard his name called over and over again, never stopping. Louder and louder they called to him.

"Shut up!" He attempted to yell for what little good it did.

They voices called again and again.

"Perrrrrseuuussss..."

"Perrrrrseuuussss..."

"Perseus!"

#Storm#

"Gah!" Finally, his own voice came forth like a water bursting through a dam finally free of capture. He found himself gasping for air still not fully aware of his surroundings.

"Peace Perseus, have peace." His mother's sweet voice called out to him.

"What where?" He called.

"It's alright Perseus, everything is ok."

Perseus' senses returned and he looked to see his mother holding his right hand as she sat on the bed with him. He was in his massive room. The magnificent and vibrant colors all around. The floor adorned with a massive carpet that could never cover the entire room. The statues on either side of his bed, one a warrior, the other a scholar. On his left in its sheath, his sword Riptide was up against a night stand.

"Same nightmare?" She asked.

"Yes," Perseus responded in between deep breaths, "same nightmare."

It was a funny thing dreams and nightmares. Especially his which have always felt a lot more adept and inepter than others. The same recurring nightmare, he'd had them for as long as he could remember. But each and every time it took over, he could never remember he was dreaming, and it always ended the same way. The voice would call to him, he'd look for it for just a second. He'd get shocked and when he jumped away, he would fall through the mist. And when the voices became to be too much, he'd force himself awake.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"The castle was rumbling. Only the castle from what I saw, and your candles were ablaze.

"Ugh..." he said rubbing his forehead, "sorry, I didn't mean to disturb the castle."

His mother shook her head, "It's out of your control, no need to be sorry. I wish there were away for me to take the torment away from you."

"It's alright. I'll figure out how to finish the nightmare one day. Maybe then they will stop."

"It's been a while since you've had it." His mom said handing him some water.

"Yeah." He said taking the water not realizing how dry his mouth had been, "I don't know what the trigger was."

"Yes, you do." His mother said with knowing eyes. She was never one to beat around the bush. Some people found her demeanor to be rude and intrusive at times. He wouldn't want his mother to be any other way.

Taking a long drink before answering, Perseus said, "Yes...I do."

"Speak on it. Never be afraid of the truth."

Perseus had grown up with her method of dealing with his dreams and other situations. She did not see a point in subtle approaches to a problem. She was much more direct and head on. Especially if something held someone back from their full potential. And she completely refused to raise children that were held back from anything. They were her pride and joy, and she would teach them to knock down all walls. Purge all limits. Conquer all fears.

"Yesterday all I had to worry about was keeping my magic a secret, watching over Circe, making my appearances and your and father's meetings and my lessons. In 10 minutes, father tells me Not only am I engaged to somebody I don't even know, I'm due to leave Olympus for a kingdom I know next to nothing about. I'm to become king in a fortnight and I have to leave my family. Especially Circe." He took another drink before continuing, "I don't want Circe to hate me."

"You and I both know Circe adores you. Feelings like hate don't exist when it comes to you especially. That being said, she is 11. She is prone to take things a lot more personally than you or I. It is simply the way of people and children." She could always make things in very black and white.

Perseus knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't ask, and he needed to know.

"Why did you do it mother? Father says it was for love. Your reasoning has to be more in dept than that." Perseus asked with just the slightest bit of resentment in his voice but remained respectful entirely.

"Because it was in your best interest and hers." She answered simply.

"You're being vague mother." He answered looking her in the eyes.

Queen Hecate looked to her son and for just a very brief moment, let her demeanor fall and answered completely from her heart instead of her usual balance between that and her head.

"You know, when you were born, we almost died." She said plainly but heartfelt.

"What?" He asked stopping the water at his lips.

"Mhmm..." She said telling the story as if no big deal at all, "I had complications with you throughout most of the pregnancy. Your abilities were already manifesting. Especially while you were dreaming. It's how I've always known that when the ground shakes, its usually because you are having a nightmare. I felt it for myself. Your father and I knew you would be born with extraordinary abilities. Your father and I knew this would be a difficult path for you. That a world like ours would be very lonely and complicated for someone with powers like yours. Your choices, your path from day one was always meant to be a lot more severe than others. Agnarr and Iduna saw your birth as a Godsend for their daughter. She is two years older than you. The four of us were ecstatic when we learned the two of you would have each other."

"But why? Why were all of you so sure doing this was best for us?"

"I have no doubt you will learn the truth of that upon your arrival in Arendelle."

"That's not an answer mom, not very like you."

"To protect both you, her, and the future you will share, that is the best I can do. As was said, we kept the interest of both of you in mind. And as your father said, it was indeed out of love."

This was just ridiculous. What weren't they telling him? The way they made it sound was as if the two of them were good for each other. But would not tell him why. Apparently when he arrives in Arendelle he would find out almost immediately. This was beyond annoying.

"Fine." Was all he said as he scooted out of bed.

"Perseus," His mother said, "your father and I have always done what is best for you and Circe have we not."

Perseus could not deny his parents always acted in a way that benefited him and his sister.

"You have."

"We have never betrayed your trust?"

"It isn't as though I've had much choice."

"That wasn't the question."

"No," he answered, "you have never betrayed my trust."

"Trust us now then love. I promise we are doing what is best for you."

Perseus turned to his mother and saw for the first time what looked like heartbreak in her eyes. And then it hit Perseus in that moment. How could he not trust his parents in this? He knew what it meant for him, but he had no clue what it meant for his mother and father. Perseus was meant to rule Olympus one day. And naturally as with all kingdoms, the future queen is meant to leave her land to rule alongside her husband's land. Elsa was meant to rule Olympus with him. But Arendelle lost their king and once Elsa became of age to rule her land, they could waste no time. She could have ruled Arendelle on her own if the decree for them hadn't been made. And with it coming to light, both Arendelle and the High Court would demand his presence there.

Perseus knew his mother was likely to believe that his life would be spent ruling Olympus. She'd always have her son around. And now, her first born and only son would no longer be around. Of course, she'd be able to visit him whenever the time permitted. But it wasn't the same. He'd be leagues away. It was a completely different future than she had signed for on the decree. But she respected duty and the situation. She would not fight what needed to happen. Especially not if she truly believed this is what was best for Perseus. He couldn't imagine his father felt anything less either.

"Oh mom," Perseus said walking around the bed and wrapping her in a hug, "I'm sorry. Of course, I trust you. I didn't think about how hard this would be for you too."

Hecate Held her son in her arms, possibly the last time she would get to for a while.

"We will all need to adjust. The news has been surprising for us all."

"The rest of Olympus already knows I'm leaving?" Perseus asked letting go of his mother.

"They are being informed now. An escort party is being put together for your journey as we speak."

"In other words, the only person left to tell is Circe..." He said in a defeated voice.

"I figured you wanted to tell her yourself." She responded her voice back to normal and her eyes clear once more.

"Yeah I do."

"You should tell her soon. You are due to leave around mid-day when the wind at sea is strongest."

Perseus nodded and his mother took her leave, but just before walking out the door she turned back to him and said, "Remember, whatever she says, you know how much she truly loves you."

Perseus watched her close the door and sat on his bed. Placing his head in his arms he contemplated how he was supposed to go about this. How was he supposed to walk into his sister's room and just devastate her like that?

"No point in putting it off. The sooner she hates me, the sooner she might forgive me." He said to himself. Wishful thinking.

Slowly he got off of his bed and walked the length of his room. Again, a realization hit him. This might be the last time he gets to be in here for a very long time. This was where he grew up. This room held all of his secrets, his fears and dreams. These walls gave him solitude when he cried and things to punch when he was angry. He practiced his magic in this room knowing anywhere else he could be in danger.

Shaking his head, he opened the door and turned down the left Hallway.

_Just tell her you have to leave, but that you love her and she can visit you anytime she wants,_ He thought to himself. _Gah, that won't work. She will just tell me she doesn't want to visit. Maybe if I promise to fly her to the Capitol one day and buy her all the sweets she wants she will go easy on me._

Lost in his thoughts, he hardly noticed that he had made it to his sister's room until his hand was on the handle.

"Huh?" He said out loud when he noticed what he was doing, "Oh."

_Moment of truth._

He grabbed the handle to the door and pushed, entering her room. The sun could be seen on the other side of her violet drapes. Though obscured it gave her room a nice purple glow that she found calming. Her blanket however was purple, blue and red stitched with the pattern of a doe on it, her favorite animal. A massive fluffy carpet was on the ground and on the walls were paintings of she and her brother captured in different moments in time. He imagined that if he wasn't about to tell her the worst news, she'd be painting the image of all the fish from last night. She was artistic and creative. A true princess.

Speaking of sed princess, she was still asleep in the land of her dreams, tucked away in her bed, so small and so oblivious to what was to happen. He felt nothing but pain and guilt that he was going to hurt her in such a way. It wasn't fair. To him and especially not to her. He walked over to her bed and sat next to her frame, wanting to give her just a few more minutes of happiness.

_I'm sorry Circe, _he said in his head.

"Circe," he called out to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "hey wake up. Come on, don't make me tickle you."

His sister rolled over groaning a sound that said she wanted to stay asleep.

"Ok. You asked for it." Perseus put both his knees on the edge of the bed before he attacked.

Laughter and screaming came from the princess' mouth that was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"Wait! Wait! Stop!" He laughed, "I'm awake!"

"You sure?" He asked not letting up.

"Yes!" She said. He could hear the lie in her voice.

"Nah I'm not so sure, you might need a little more encouragement."

"No! I'm awake!" She said laughing trying to curl up to limit where he could tickle her.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise!" She said taking deep breaths when he stopped.

"Ok then, you've been warned. You know the consequences if you try and fall asleep again."

"I won't, I promise."

Perseus looked at his little sister and couldn't help the momentary happiness he felt being replaced with pure self-hatred.

"Listen Cici, there is something I have to tell-" He began before getting cut off.

"Wait! I fell asleep in the bubble last night; I didn't get to paint my birthday!" She said.

Circe hopped out of bed at once and ran over to a massive storage unit she had in her room. Opening the doors there were hundreds of paint cannisters with every kind of color imaginable. She had a custom latter built for the ones high up that she couldn't reach but she kept her most favorite colors to use close to the bottom.

"Ah, my indigo is all the way at the top. I also need sherbet. That one is easy enough. Can you help me?" She asked over her shoulder already pulling out several colors here and there.

"Circe hang on I need to tell you something."

"Then tell me," she said, "just do it while getting Indigo, neon green and honey from up there will you? Thanks!" She said enthusiastically. She always got this way whenever there was something new and amazing to paint.

Sighing, Perseus moved the ladder into position and began to climb.

"Listen," he began while reaching for the first cannister, "I'm not going to be here for much longer and I wanted you to hear it from me."

"Are you and father going to another battle?" She asked placing the cannisters close to the wall, "You are the best fighter in Olympus and plus you have your magic. You always come back, I'm not worried."

"No Circe," he said putting the cannister by the rest of them, "I'm not going to war with father. Its--"

"Aw, you are going to the capital without me again? That's no fair!" She said pouting and crossing her arms."

"No Circe I'm not going to the capital, if you just let me tell you then--"

Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Looking towards Circe's door she called out, "Come in!"

"Princess Circe, forgive my intrusion, have you seen your brother?" A lady guard said coming into her room.

"Ah! There you are my prince. Terribly sorry to disturb the two of you, unfortunately our time table has come to fruition and we really must be on our way to reach Arendelle on schedule. I was looking for you to see if there is anything you would like me to take to one of the ships for you while you get ready."

"Arendelle?" Circe asked, "Where is Arendelle?"

"It's in Norway," Perseus answered," And it's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm going to Arendelle Circe."

"Aw," she said, "No fair. For how long?" She asked. "A few weeks?"

"No um...a lot longer than that." Before he could tell her how long she interrupted again.

"A few months? But that's way too long! I wanna go! I don't want to be away from you!"

"Forgive me prince Perseus, princess Circe, I'll go wait outside. I'm so sorry," She gave an apologetic look towards Perseus.

Looking back to her brother Circe said, "You can't go to Arendelle for months! I'm gonna miss you..."

"Circe..." He began, "I'm not going to Arendelle for months--"

"Ok, good, I was scared." She said walking back to her paint,"

But this time he powered through, "--I'm going for a lot longer than that."

"What?" She said, a very obvious crack and shake in her voice, "What do you mean?"

"Circe--"

"No... No, you can't." She choked out.

"Queen Elsa and I... We are engaged Circe. I knew nothing about it until last night after you fell asleep. I swear to you I didn't know." He tried to say.

His sister was looking towards the ground and her shoulders were shaking. He could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I am to become king of Arendelle in a fortnight upon arrival. And that means...It means I won't be here anymore Circe. Not...Not for a while."

Circe still had not looked up, but continued to look towards the ground as if she heard nothing of what he was saying. Her shoulders trembling. He could hear tiny whimpers of sorrow leaving her mouth.

Perseus approached his sister and got on his knees taking her hands. He squeezed them but she didn't squeeze back.

"But listen, you can feel free to come and visit me whenever you want ok? You just let mother and father know and they will send you, or have a letter sent straight to me and I'll send a ship for you. We'll go to all corners of the new kingdom and we'll make millions of memories. I'll take you to the capital and you can pick out anything and everything you want. Enough candy to make you sick until you are my age. As many dresses as can be. Every color of paint I'll buy you in surplus, a shipment will come in every month, more than you have enough to paint with in ten life times. And I'll come home and visit too. We can explore the forest and more of the sea, we saw barely anything last night. Wait until I show you what's out at sea. We'll have so much fun that your head will pop and you will get sick of me. Ok?"

The room was silent except for the birds outside and the whimper of his sister. Not to mention the sound of her broken heart which was almost so clear he could hear it.

"Circe?" He called, "Circe, please say something."

She sniffed and said something under her breath so quiet, if he hadn't been in her face, he wouldn't have caught it.

"Get out..." She sniffed heavily.

"What?" He asked confused.

The next time she spoke, it wasn't only with sorrow, but with venom.

"Get. Out."

Perseus was shocked and for the hundredth time in the last 30 seconds, he felt his heart break again.

"Circe, I--"

"I said get out!" She yelled looking up and him and yanking her hands away.

Her eyes were bloodshot and her normally very pretty face was filled with hatred. Her cheeks were drenched in tears and her hair was sticking to them. Her hands balled into fist and her jaw was clenched in anger.

"Circe, please, just let me--"

"Get OUT!" She screamed again her voice breaking at every degree, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Circe, I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen! I didn't know!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT! DON'T EVER COME BACK!" She screamed again.

Circe charged forward and put her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards and out of her room, slamming the door behind him. If the castle wasn't as massive as it was, he would guess every occupant would be able to hear the princess of Olympus' terrible cries.

Perseus was shedding his own tears, his eyes hot with the burning of hurt and shame.

"I'm sorry Circe," he said resting his head on the other side of the door. "I never wanted to leave."

"My prince," The guard from before called, "I can leave and come back if you wish."

"No," he said standing up and wiping his face, "no its fine Clarisse. Let's go."

"After you my prince." She said bowing to him. He made his way past her and began walking to his room, every step heavier and heavier the father he walked from his sister's room.

#Storm#

Circe screamed and cried and thrashed around in her room. Looking to the cannisters of pain on the ground, she walked over to them and picking up on of them, through it on the ground, paint splattering in all directions. The impact felt good and she wanted to do it again. The kicked over the next one, the paint getting on her night gown. She grabbed a paintbrush and slammed it into the ground before looking over her shoulder and the painting of her and her brother smiling with his arms around her shoulders and her little arm around his torso.

She was angry, but she wasn't stupid enough to ruin her painting. She took the brush and repeatedly threw it into his face over and over again to display just how much she hated him. She screamed and she cried and she hit the walls where her paintings were. Sorrow, heart break, terror, anger, resentment, hatred, grief, malice, madness. None of these could begin to describe what the was feeling. Almost in surrender, Circe fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself and just allowed the tears to fall.

She felt something surround her and her first instinct was to break free, especially if it was her no-good brother, but then despite her nose being clogged, the smell of lavender reached her nose and she knew instantly who it was.

"Oh, my baby girl..." She heard her mother say. "It's ok sweetheart. It's ok."

"No, it's not ok!" She yelled back in an already hoarse voice.

"Shhh, have peace Circe..." She said stroking her daughter's hair.

"I will when he leaves and never comes back!" She said. "I hate him!"

"No, you don't sweet heart, you love him more than you will ever know."

"No, I don't I hate him! I hate everything about him for leaving me!"

"He isn't leaving you baby girl; he is fulfilling his duty. We had this planned out before you were even born darling. Before he could even walk. You need to talk to him before he leaves."

"Why? He is still leaving. I don't care about him."

"You would not be anywhere near this upset if you truly didn't care about your brother."

"How could he do this?"

Turning her daughter toward her, Hecate said, "You will understand one day, as will he. This is the best thing for him baby girl. And I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but it's the truth. Your brother is going to the best possible place for him. And if you truly want to be a good sister to him, you need to speak with him, and tell him that no matter where he goes or what he does, that you love him dearly."

"Why?" She asked through sobs.

"Because if you don't baby girl," the queen said wiping a tear from her daughter's face, "you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Circe didn't say anything to that, just continued to wipe her tears away.

"Come on," Hecate said, "Your brother will be leaving soon, we should be getting ready.

#Storm#

Five ships waited in the Harbor. One to carry Perseus to Arendelle and four for protection in the deliverance of said prince. His father stood next to him at the docks next to his frigate the massive ship looming over them as well as all the soldiers boarding the other massive sea vessels.

"Are you nervous?" His father asked him.

"Well, seeing as how I am preparing to live in a foreign country for the rest of my life and to marry a foreign queen, I'd say I'm coping pretty well."

His father laughed before saying "Indeed you are."

Perseus kept his eyes on the ship he would be on. Each ship could hold 200 people comfortably. The captain's quarters would be reserved for him alone, not that he asked for it or minded in the slightest staying below decks with the crew.

"Circe will never forgive me." Perseus said filled with sorrow.

"Circe will understand one day why this is the way that it is. And she loves you, she just needs time." He said looking to Olympus. "Or, she could be on her way here right now."

"What?" Perseus asked looking in the direction his father was.

Riding down the hill on horses, his mother and sister came at a horse trotting pace. They approached and when they were in front of the pair, guards came forth and helped the ladies down off of their steeds.

Perseus watched his sister approach but she refused to make eye contact with him. He couldn't blame her. His mother on the other hand had a bundle of something in her hands.

"Have this brought aboard and put in the Princes quarters. He isn't to open it until the journey is half made." She said.

"Yes, your majesty." Clarisse answered.

"My boy," she said approaching her son and wrapping her arms around his neck, "rule well. Heed council and remain ever vigilant."

"Thanks mother," he said letting her go but keeping his arms around her.

"I love you, never forget how much your family loves you."

"I love you all too," he said getting teary eyed.

"Come here," his father said wrapping his son in a hug, "Remember--"

Together they said, "Keep it in the family. Even then, be discreet."

"You make me so proud. Be sure to write home and we will see you at the wedding in a fortnight."

Perseus nodded to his father and let go of the hug. All that was left was his sister.

He walked in front of her and again kneeled down onto his knees before saying, "Write me day or night ok? Whether it's to talk about nothing or something pressing going on in your life ok?"

Circe continued to look to her left, as if not seeing or hearing him.

"Can I at least get a hug?" He asked.

She still said nothing.

"I understand." He said. Kissing her temple, he said his final words, "I love you Circe. Really, I do. Be good ok?"

He didn't wait for a response as he knew he wouldn't be getting one.

"Ready my prince?" His guard asked him.

Perseus looked back at Circe one more time as her face remained indifferent and she said nothing.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said letting his sister's hands go and boarding the ship.

Back on the dock, Circe finally looked in the direction her brother was walking to board his boat.

"Circe," Queen Hecate said, "is this really how you want to remember your last moments with your brother?"

She said nothing.

"You can be angry with him once he is gone, but for right now darling," she felt a hand settle on the back of her neck, "go tell your brother you love him."

Circe didn't budge just stared after him as the ships pulled off. She was glad he was leaving. Glad she wouldn't have to see him every day. She didn't think about all their memories. All their talks. Every inside joke. Every time he held her when she cried or healed her when she was physically hurt. Every time he would tell her just what she needed to hear when the world seemed to just be to, much. She didn't. Not at all...

"It's not too late," Hecate said, "but it will be."

#Storm#

Perseus looked ahead as all five massive ships left the harbor, taking him away from his home. Away from his childhood. Away from his family and his culture. His tradition and his past.

"Perseus!"

"Huh?" He asked looking around the ship.

Nobody appeared to be looking in his direction.

"Perseus!" He heard again. This time he knew it was coming from behind the ship. Walking towards it he saw what looked like a child in the water almost drowning.

"Perseus!"

"Circe?!" He called back. He could never mistake her.

Circe couldn't swim, what was she doing. Shedding his shirt Perseus jumped onto the railing and dived into the sea. Once underwater he propelled himself across the sea at speeds that would put the fastest of ships to shame. Staying under water, he saw his sister reaching out towards him and as he approached her, he pulled air from the surface and brought it down to the two of them until they were enclosed in it once more.

"Circe! Are you ok? What were you thinking?" He asked looking her over, her dress was soaked as was her hair.

"I love you," she said almost breathlessly, "I hate that you are leaving. And I don't understand. But I love you and I don't want you to forget me..."

"Circe," Perseus said smiling to his sister warmly, "I could never forget you, you are my sister, nothing and no one could ever take your place in my heart. I will always be your big brother and whenever you need me, you know I'd do anything for you. Ok?"

"Ok," she said, "here. Take this."

Circe reached up to her neck and pulled off a necklace with a silver chain, at the bottom was a locket. He took it from her and pressed the release on top. When it opened, he saw a picture of himself and his sister looking into the distance on a high up cliff. He remembered that day.

"I'll never take it off." He said smiling to her.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise. Come here." He said pulling her into a hug. Whatever life he was headed toward, his sister would always be with him. Always.

"When we get back to the surface--" He began to say before she finished his thought for him.

"Take dramatic breaths?" She said with a smirk.

"Atta girl Cici," he said.

As they rose back above the water, both of them began breathing as if air had never felt so good.

"My prince," Clarisse said in a dingy with her arm stretched out.

"My princess," a guard said in another dingy opposite her.

Both of them took their respective guard's hand and were pulled aboard.

"You remember what I said! Write me anytime ok?"

"I will!" Circe called back as the boats drifted apart.

As the prince and princess of Olympus drifted apart, neither knew when they would see the other ever again. But that was ok. Because their bond was something not even magic could compare to.

Back aboard his vessel Perseus accepted his shirt from another guard and friend.

"You ready to go my prince." He said smirking.

Perseus laughed before saying, "To Arendelle. And whatever lies ahead."

On the vessel farthest to the left, a woman in a guard's uniform stood in position. As well as nineteen others. Each dawning a dark Wyvern ring...

#Storm#

Thank you everybody for reading again. Chapters will only be getting longer from here on out. I hope that is ok with you guys. Let mem know what you think and if you are still down with the plot being an epic story. We will be arriving at Arendelle soon and if you haven't seen Frozen 2 yet, let me just say there will be some major spoilers in this story. And for any who are wondering, all Frozen characters will remain 100% in character. The romance is on the way for our two protagonists, so don't you worry. I've got their characters worked out to the letter. Thank you again!!

.


	3. See you soon!

Hey guys, sorry the next chapter hasn't been posted yet. I started writing it at a super inconvenient time. I literally went to Switzerland for Christmas and France and then back to Germany. I'm in Washington now visiting family and I'll be going to Texas in a week and a half and then I will finally be returning home. My laptop has been acting up and Microsoft word as been even worse. I'm typing this in my phone as we speak. But everyone can stop panicking, this story is going to be continuing with our regularly scheduled program. What? I don't know. Anyway, I'm typing the actual chapter right now on a different platform so worry not my brothers and sisters. We are going to be catching up with Elsa in this upcoming chapter and we'll see how she feels about her engagement to our hero. For those of you wondering when exactly, the two of them will meet 2 chapters from now. So, the upcoming one, the one after that will be posted and then they will meet after that. I've got it all planned out and have been mulling it over for the month that I have been absent you guys. And I will answer all the questions people asked me while I was gone. Hopefully a greater portion of all of you have seen Frozen 2 by now so that I won't be spoiling anything for you. For the rest, I hope that you either watch it soon or don't care much about the movie. Anyway, thank you for your patience! Keep an eye out for the next chapter on the 15th or 16th. I don't do mediocre chapters so if it takes a day longer, I promise you the effort is worth it. See you soon!!


	4. Chapter 3

What's going on you guys? Sorry I've been gone for a while; it's been a bit of a hassle doing anything except school work and actual work. As well as studying the bible and becoming open. Anyway, there are a few announcements I'm going to make at the end of the chapter. Slight hint, you will be seeing Perseus and Elsa outside of this specific story too. But I digress, enjoy the chapter!

Storm

Chapter 3

"For your honor is corrupt and filled with that which none may recognize as true! Begone from this land Nilmek. I grant you your life this once. Should any in Uralni ever see you again the guards and soldiers are ordered not to hesitate in relieving your head from your shoulders. Now LEAVE!"

The stage was set as if to be in a dungeon. Caged chambers and barred holding cells lined the back wall. Torches were lit for all little amount of good it did to see in such a place so empty of hope. Numerous skeletons laid still and cold on the ground, for those that would never breath un free air ever again. Some with their bones still within the cuffs of chains. A miserable sight indeed.

In front of sed prison cells and cages stood nine men on the left facing right, and three men on the right facing left. To the left, one of the nine men stood closer to the three in front of him. He was Geremek, king of Uralni. The eight men behind him were a handful of his king's guard. On the floor in front of Geremek, forcefully knelt was Nilmek, younger brother and prince to Uralni. On either side of him was a guard holding his arms and shoulders so that he stayed knelt.

"For you to truly believe such a banishing will save you from what is to come is foolish, need I say, cowardice brother-o-mine," Nilmek responded looking up into his brother's eyes. His hair was black and greasy, long and fell in strings around his face. His face was bruised as if he had come into a scuffle or two but otherwise, he was handsome. "Sending me away is pointless. All who have seen the light and truly been awakened to this kingdom's corruption will only be inspired and motivated to see my work done. You, nor our father nor mother are safe from what is to come in--"

CRACK*

A loud and dramatic sound could be heard throughout the theater. Plenty of satisfied looks were tossed around as the wave reached each observer's ears.

"Speak no more Nilmek." Geremek said shaking his hand after having struck his brother with his fist, "I'll not hear another word of your nonsense and babbling."

"Is it truly nonsense to see the madness in your perspicuous ideas?! You would see this kingdom fall to ruin! I would see it rise in glory!"

"You would see every man, woman and child your slave!" Geremek yelled back to his brother in return, "Everybody bending to your will and your rule would consist of tyranny and malice! You believe yourself so much higher than all who are not yourself!"

"Am I to blame if the God's chose me to be higher than most?! Commoners must know their place! Yet you cater to them as if they are our equals! That is why we are at war now! You have never been able to see savages for what they truly are! You trust in their false tongues and lying speeches, the time of our destruction is upon us! I would make us great once more! To have those that are beneath us remain in the filth and muck so when they are given opportunity, they shall never mistake those that gave it to them. Forever they shall be loyal. And forever our domination will--"

"BE SILENT!" Geremek yelled loud enough to fill the room, "I've heard enough! Remove him from this place at once!"

Roughly Nilmek was lifted off of his feet and dragged past Geremek. But as he left, he spoke a few chilling words that would haunt Geremek until the moment he died.

"Remember this moment brother-o-mine, none of what follows needed come to pass. All that occurs is on you. Truly, I hope you possess the strength to make it through, for when we next come face to face."

Geremek said nothing in response. He simply wanted the man gone. As the three people took their exit off of the stage, the news bearer arrived.

"Your majesty..." He said a bit out of breath.

"What news do you bring me?" Geremek asked rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. His guards stood at attention ready to protect their king.

"Your majesty I...its..." He tried to say.

"I'm gonna go outside and get some air really quick." Someone in the audience said to those sitting beside them.

"Are you sure? I can come with you." Someone offered.

"It's ok. I just need a minute." Without waiting for a response, the audience member stood up and walked through the line of beautifully decorated chairs out of the door behind them.

Making their way through all of the human traffic a few people began to follow at a decent enough distance as to reach them quickly and still not be too far into the personal space bubble. Besides, the ending of that play was no secret. Which is exactly why a breath of fresh air was very much needed. The ending of that specific play hit just a little too close to home.

The news bearer braught news of king Geremek's parents having passed. The cause was poison for his mother and something much more solid but gruesome being plunged into the heart of his father. The king immediately knew that his brother had been involved. The pain and knowledge of such a fate broke the king's heart to the point where he decided to take his own life the next day.

Finding the exit, a gust of amazingly cool and fresh air almost immediately made itself known. Having just walked outside a deep breath was released from their mouth. Outside the establishment was a ginormous balcony. Its sight was beautiful. Eight white pillars lined the middle of the platform. The two on the outside were covered in ivy designed to appear as a swirl fall. It ran all the way to the top and bottom of the structure. The pillars that weren't covered all had a wooden guard half way up the torso. The design of the wood was snowflakes and in-between was simple snow cut outs.

The floor was designed as a massive open book with writing on the ground. Every person at some point read the words inscribed. It told the story of Grun and his grandson Riven. Grun was a man almost 200 years in age and Riven was 8 but never spoke a word. The story of the old man whose grandson spoke the language of the dead. His words however could never reach the living. But every night when he walked outside, the voices of those that have passed would surround him, and he would play with his only friends. The grandfather came to find out that Riven himself wasn't truly ever alive. He was all his mind. A way of keeping his dead son and daughter in law alive. Pain is a powerful thing. The moral of the story was to let go of your grief and move on.

Graceful white curtains were surfing on the wind as a breeze was here then gone. They sparkled in the moonlight as if each dot of color was jumping up and down repeatedly. Speaking to all standing beneath or hidden behind that they could trust in its shadow while admiring such a wonderous display of the dancing wind.

And then there was the wonderous sky. Such an incredible display of dark blue with billions of tiny distant specs of cobalt. Waves in the distance sang with voices of both calm and of rage. Quiet and with volume. The water was completely unseen, not its normal vibrancy of blue and emerald. The sea was a dead black, hiding all true beauty except for its sound.

"Queen Elsa," a very strong and confident voice came from behind, "might I have a word?"

The aforementioned Queen took her hands off of the edge of the balcony and turned around to put a face to the voice.

"By the God's" the man said clutching his chest, "the stories that travel across the globe do not do you justice in the slightest."

Queen Elsa was an immaculate breath-taking sight to behold. A goddess among mortals, with beauty unmatched and unrivaled by any living or dead. Her face was pale, but without a shred of doubt, pristine. Her eyes were the color of sapphire in the gentle glow of candle-light. Her lips, full and pink. Very few freckles could be seen perfectly placed along her smooth and regal nose. Her cheek bones were high and smooth but defining. Her eyebrows were brown, full and thin. Her hair was an indescribable egg shell white, gentle, heavy and tied into a thick braid along her left shoulder. Although whenever she left it down, it seemed to surf along the wind. Her dress was deep purple, form fitting with bells designed on the sleeves and a castle on the chest. Her physic was that of a healthy runner, however she was truly "Gifted" in certain areas.

"Prince Ferin. I see you made it to Arendelle in a timely fashion." Elsa said being polite knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.

"Aye, the sea was kind to me and my people." He responded. Prince Ferin was a very tall and muscular man. He wore armor that appeared as if it was forged strictly from gold. His face a broad and handsome. He had a well-groomed beard and mustache and a scar just below his right jaw. His hair was black, shoulder length and waving in the wind. In his hands he held a helmet in the left and a Moon Lilly in the left. A silver flower shaped like an oval with a moon shaped stem in the middle of it. "This is for you."

Elsa watched Prince Ferin approach and kneel before her holding the flower out to her. Her hands were clasped together and she felt again for the thousandth time very awkward and uneasy.

"Th... thank you...But I must tell you the same thing I have told every other suiter that sailed around the world for my hand. I am already promised to another. He sails here as we speak and will be here in 3 days. I'm afraid you are not going to find a wife in me." She said this accepting he flower and walking to her left putting some distance in-between the two.

"Aye, that he is, Apex comes closer by sea each day." He said standing once more.

"Apex?" She asked.

"Every warrior to ever hold a blade has heard tell of the name. A very formidable warrior. One of which I will face and win your hand in a 'Battle to Rights'" Ferin said.

Elsa sighed. Just like every other suiter that came seeking her hand, they all knew she was betrothed and were dead set on fighting for her hand.

_My kingdom more like, _she thought to herself.

And as was every suiter right if they truly desired someone they could enter into a "Battle of Rights" where one could fight an individual for something: ones betrothed for example. Elsa wasn't a fan. Besides not liking violence, she found that a display of "Who is stronger" to be pathetic and uncalled for. But it was a right given by the High Court, and no one defied their organization. Many have tried, all have failed.

"Well to each his or her own. I bid you good day Prince Ferin of Sunder." Elsa said hoping to conclude this meeting or proposal, or whatever this was. Either way she just wanted it over and done with.

"Of...of course. But might I say one more--"

"There you are!" A feminine and out of breath voice said, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

The owner of the voice was Elsa's younger sister Anna. Anna shared similar characteristics as her sister, but her appearance was not far from completely different. Anna was a really pretty girl with chestnut brown hair that came down to the middle of her back. It wasn't nearly as long as her sisters' but lengthy enough. Her eyes were teal, the gentle blend between green and blue. Short bangs lay dormant on her forehead. She had tens of thousands more freckles than her sister. Her nose was thin and small. Her dress was red and she had designs of mistletoe along the sides in a sideways fashion.

"Oh," Anna said stopping herself, "am I interrupting?"

"No," Elsa asked before Prince Ferin could say anything, "we just finished." she said looking to the mentioned Prince.

Elsa was by new means a violent or threatening person, but ever so subtly, the air turned frigid and bleak. To the point that it was visually palpable. Prince Ferin's breath could be seen exiting his mouth and a very obvious shiver creeped its way into his bones as he took a shaky breath inward. He was no fool to the Queen's abilities. Since arriving only moments ago he'd heard many a villager speak of the Queen's spectacular gift.

"Y... yes Princess Anna. I was just taking my leave" he said placing his golden helmet over his head again and nodding to them both. "Until next we meet, your majesty." He walked past Anna into the theater and out of sight.

Sighing Elsa said "Thank you. I don't think he had plans of leaving anytime soon."

Anna smirked and said, "I'm just glad I could help again."

The two of them had done this several times over. Some king or prince would approach Elsa telling her of their intentions to challenge the coming Prince in a Battle to Rights, and Anna would eventually come interrupting the conversation usually telling her something urgent required her attention. Elsa or the man would excuse themselves so that she could attend to her "urgent matter" and that would be the end of it for the moment.

"Thank you," Elsa said opening her arms. Pretty much on cue, Anna made her way into her sisters embrace and they held each other. Simply by the way the hug felt, Anna could tell her mind was troubled.

"Are you ok?" She asked backing up slightly to the point they were holding each other's arms so they could look in their sister's eyes. The older of the two truly didn't know how to respond. She just chewed on her lip and let her thoughts run. "Elsa?"

"Hmm?" She answered, "Sorry. What did you say?"

Without really needing to ask, Anna repeated herself, "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Of course," she said halfheartedly not able to manage a complete smile, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Come on," said Anna a little discouraged, "I know you better than that...I thought we said no more secrets...?"

Elsa untangled herself from her sister and walked back to the marble railing at the end of the balcony and let out a deep breath. Slowly she wrapped her arms around herself and drooped her head down to her collar bone.

"Hey," Anna said standing next to her sister and looking concerned, "talk to me. Please." She was almost begging.

Elsa looked out at Arendelle as she thought over how she would respond. The kingdom was absolutely beautiful. To her right a mile or so away stood the magnificent behemoth of a castle. The flag of Arendelle. Once adorning tiled rooftops, the top of every inch of the castle was bathed in a breathtaking coat of light blue ice. The castle was surrounded by a thick brick wall half the size of the tallest tower. There were numerous smaller towers where guards were posted at all times around the clock. The castle's main design shape was based off of triangles. windows to tower shapes, doorways and the interior. At the top of Arendelle's tallest tower was a magnificent glowing star made of pure magical ice floating in the air and spinning slowly.

Just in front of that castle was a bridge that led to one of the many main towns of Arendelle seeing as the kingdom itself stretched far up into the mountains. This was the part of Arendelle that was on top of the sea. The main square had a fantastic fountain in the middle that bore the most sparkling of water and the top spouted wonderful snow that disappeared the moment it touched the water. Beautiful buildings tall and strong were scattered in some places and very tight knit in others. Some were newly constructed, adopting the look and structure of a different culture. Others were older and abided by the classic look to Arendelle.

Where the two daughters of Arendelle stood was high into the connecting mountain known as Watchers Dream. Thousands of houses, buildings and businesses were lined all throughout the vivid and humungous rock.

High in the mountains to the other side of the Arendelle castle, another magnificent creation could be seen in the distance shinning high in the moonlight.

"What can I say Anna?" Elsa asked perplexed.

"Whatever you want. Just give me some sort of idea to what you are thinking..."

Elsa paused for a moment and looked to her sister before saying, "What am I thinking? Really, I don't know...I just feel...strange. All these visitors in Arendelle solely for the chance at winning my hand for whatever stupid reason. There are voices nobody else can hear that seem to be screaming at me every second of every day at times. And to top it all off, mother and father arranged a marriage for me and I knew nothing about it."

Anna could tell that out of everything her sister just said, the last one was what had truly been on her mind since she was given the news half a fortnight ago. She hadn't really talked about it before now.

"Are you...scared?" Anna asked.

"No. I'm terrified. All the things that can go wrong."

"Elsa--"

"Just think about it, Anna!" Elsa said getting louder and sounding increasingly frantic, "I froze this entire country! I was gone for a short while and there was already a conspiracy to overtake Arendelle! I can barely touch you without fearing I'll do something worse than striking you in the heart! I have nightmares and I wake up with my room in a blizzard! One man found out about my powers and it was nearly our undoing. Now another from a kingdom six times the size of our own, the Prince to ALL of Greece is coming! And to marry me no less against his will! Who is to say he won't find my abilities appalling, or a threat to his kingdom! Who's to say he won't try and take advantage of what I can do?! What if I am just someone meant to carry on his legacy? Make an heir or 2 or 5 and that's all I am!"

"Elsa! Elsa calm down! Just breath!" Anna tried to say putting her hands on her sisters' shoulder.

Without realizing it, Elsa had frozen all the greenery around her, every plant flower and ivy covered in pale white frost, as well as Anna shivering.

"Just take a breath," Anna said through chattering teeth, "it's going to be ok."

"How can you possibly know that?" Elsa said turning away from her sister.

"Because...From what I remember about mother and father, they were no fools. They'd never make a match for you if they truly didn't see a wonderful future for you. We've met their family several times. And from what I remember, the Prince was as honorable as any other. Maybe all of those things you are worried about will be the total opposite. He could have turned into a good man."

Elsa still hadn't turned around. Anna decided to try a new approach, one she knew would reach her sisters heart.

"What you said, about your nightmares." Anna began approaching her sister slowly, "You may actually come to enjoy the aftermath of such a terror."

Elsa almost couldn't believe what her sister just said to her to the point that she turned around and asked "How do you figure?"

"Well..." Anna said tangling her fingers, "the main reason I don't mind any nightmares I have now is because of Kristoff."

Elsa stayed looking at her sister.

"Whenever I wake up and the night is cruel, Kristoff is there right next to me, ready and willing to make it all better. He'll grab my shoulders and say 'You are ok. I've got you. I'll never let anything happen to you.' Naturally it still hurts and I still cry so he just holds me until I fall asleep. In the mornings, it hurts just a little less than if I were to wake up alone. But he makes it easier. The boat sails a lot smoother on its way into port."

Elsa's breathing became slowed by a lot. He had been rambling about all her fears and yet Anna was all hope. All heart of gold. She was the kind of person that made everything sound like a beautiful poem. She could make anyone believe again after losing all faith.

"I... don't know what to say..." Elsa responded letting her arms down.

"I know you are scared Elsa. But...Kristoff...use him as your example. Not all men are, well, like him." She said referencing Hanz.

Elsa nodded trying to listen to her sister's words before saying "Kristoff...he set sail ok?"

Kristoff had gone with the 4 ships retrieving the Prince of Greece at the halfway point to Arendelle to guide him and his ships the rest of the way in, symbolizing and sealing his protection into the kingdom of Arendelle. Kristoff had been feeling a little useless since he wasn't collecting ice anymore. He would just walk around the castle looking for things to do, until he had a thought to become a squire for the gallant Knights of Arendelle. Anna hadn't exactly been thrilled about it, after all, Kristoff was terrible when it came to weapons and fighting. She didn't know much about the art of combat herself, but she knew he had an extremely long way to go before he became someone equal to the skill of a knight. But he was eager and excited, so she supported him. They were to retrieve the Prince and bring him here in perfect condition.

"Yeah, he was actually pretty excited to meet our future king," Anna said smiling but with a hint of worry for her Kristoff.

"He will get to meet him before any of us do, and I'm the one marrying him in 13 days..." Elsa said in a much more light hearted manor. "I don't remember much about him...Just that I was taller than him when we were kids."

"I remember one thing..." Anna said a little quietly.

"What's that?"

"I might have... sort of...just a little bit... could've had a really big crush on him before..."

Elsa looked to her sister and smiled, "Did you now?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Don't say it like that," Anna said leaning against the marble.

"Like you had a crush on my husband to be?"

Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister and the two of them shared a genuine laugh.

"I just...wish I could know more about him you know? Anything really. But everybody simply knows him as Apex. The Prince and General of Greece."

Anna understood, she'd like to know a little more about her future king as well. But just like her sister said, the only thing people truly knew him by was his name and legacy as a General in the military of Greece. Nobody knew about the man himself.

"I think it is over here on the left Gralin." A feminine but experienced and soothing voice came from the massive double doors. In moments a mature 40 to 50-year-old woman came into view and paused when she saw her Queen and Princess. The woman did have a certain youth about her. Her eyes were a startling bronze almost gold. Barely any wrinkles could be seen on her face but they weren't invisible. She wore a charming peach colored gown laced with a flowery design. Her hair was the color of honey and slightly on the blonde side in a fancy hair style.

Next to her stood a tall but thin boy with no real defining characteristics. His hair was brown and he wore a typical Arendelle styled formal wear. His shoes were shiny and clean and he wore gloves over his hands.

"Your majesty! I am so sorry! I did not mean to intrude. Please forgive my nephew and I."

Elsa smiled at the sweet voiced woman and said "No apology needed lady...?

"Nifara. Lady Nifara your majesty." She said bowing to Elsa.

"That is a very unique name...I think I've read it in a book at some point..."

"Yes, Nifara the Sky Blade. The greatest hunter to ever walk the Arendelle forest."

Elsa didn't want to lie and say she knew what the woman was talking about so she simply smiled and said "I'm afraid I don't know the legend but I'd be happy to hear it sometime."

"Oh absolutely. My auntie Nifara is the greatest story teller in the land. She knows all the legends and tales from across the world. Please stop by our shop anytime you wish. We sell books, but also amazing stories if you've the time to listen to them anytime your majesty. Our store is 'Oasis' because nothing is more like paradise than a great story."

Nifara looked to her nephew with pride and said "Forgive us again, we will take our leave." The two of them turned to go on and find whatever room they were looking for in the first place.

"Wait!" Anna called out to them having an idea, "Do you know of any stories about the Prince of Greece?"

"Perseus?" The woman asked, "Son of King Poseidon and Queen Hecate. Brother to the Angel of Greece Circe. The legendary General to his father's Army. Best known as Apex to the rest of the world. Soon to be your husband and King of Arendelle. That Prince?"

"Yes," Elsa said approaching the two of them catching on to her sister's idea, "yes that Prince. Anything you could tell us would be wonderful." She said very eager and with hope.

"Ah...sadly...he is one of the few men of legend I don't know very much about beyond the name and titles. That is all." She said in a bit of a troubled voice.

Elsa had a bit of a defeated look about her and Anna let out her hopeful breath in disappointment.

"Ok...thank you lady Nifara." Anna said looking to her sister with a half-smile.

"But I do know somebody knows everything about him. A friend of mine could tell you a lot more than anyone ever could."

Both Elsa and Anna looked to the woman with hopeful eyes again before the older one said "Who?"

"I can take you to her," She said, "She should be closing shop right about now."

"Please," Anna said grabbing her sister's hand, "lead the way."

#Storm#

"This is her store, 'The Drachmae.'" Lady Nifara said standing on a street in the main city of Arendelle in front of the castle. It was a beautiful shop from the outside. There were statues and shields on the outside of the shop and above the doors carved into the stone read "Only those with the knowledge of truth may find themselves shielded from the blade of lies and deceit." The windows were large and colorful with yellow and mauve.

"Well, in you go your majesty. She will be in there waiting." Nifara said.

"You aren't coming in with us?" Anna asked.

"Ah, unfortunately not. I've preparations to make in my store. Big things are coming. Do enjoy yourself your majesty. I hope to meet you again!" She said already walking down the empty street into the distance.

Elsa and Anna looked towards the doors into the shop and walked in. The first things to greet their eyes were a wall of scrolls. Different categories genre's and pieces. Some looked ancient and some looked as if they were written yesterday. They were all neatly stored in a wonderful book case perfect for holding delicate pieces. To the left, Greek weapons were on the walls. Everything from swords and spears to lances and axes. Shields and armor, all with a legendary look and make. To the right there were beautiful pieces of Jewlery and Greek clothing. Unique designs of décor and house hold items that would look immaculate around a palace or a house. Goblets and bowls, curtains and carpets. It was all very--

"Beautiful is it not?" A powerful voice said from in front of Anna and Elsa. "Thousands of years of history passed down into a culture and kingdom. The greatest in the world."

Elsa and Anna could not tell whether or not it was their turn to speak. But after a decent amount of time, Elsa decided to speak.

"Hello, lady...?"

"Nightingale." The woman said still unseen in the shadows. Candle light surrounded the entire room. However, there are several rooms that likely held hundreds more beautiful items.

"Lady Nightingale," Anna said, "A pleasure to meet you. We were wondering--"

"If I could tell you about the future king of Arendelle. Perseus." Her voice was strong and controlled as well as beautiful and serene. Like a dancer that knows all her moves down to the last step but all the freedom of adding anything extra if she chose.

"Yes...if you wouldn't mind, I'd be very grateful. Arendelle is more than capable of paying for any information."

"Oh please," Nightingale said as she walked around her massive desk, "do not indult me with money."

"No," Elsa tried to say, "I meant no disrespect at all."

"I know you didn't. Which is why I will ask you one question, and one question only."

Elsa swallowed and said "Ok."

"Who are you?" She said turning to her left no longer looking at them.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"I told you I would ask only once. I shan't repeat myself."

Elsa truly did not know how to answer the question. She looked over her whole life. Who was she? A daughter? A sister? A woman with an incredible power? Was she a queen? A good one at that? Was she a giver? Someone people would follow into war? Was she someone wise? What did Nightingale mean? What answer was she looking for truly?

"I don't know..." was the answer she settled on. "I don't know who I am... But I am taking every opportunity to find that answer if possible."

She watched Nightingale place her hand in a bowl of water and pull out a cloth that she used all over her hands. Elsa and Anna still couldn't make out the face of the woman that belonged to the name. They didn't know how to get the woman to speak. But patiently they waited for her response.

"Hmm..." Nightingale hummed, "fascinating."

"What is?" Anna asked.

"Your sister's answer...It was the same one Perseus gave me...Before became his battle master."

Elsa and Anna's eyes opened wide before asking, "You are the one who trained him? Gave him his title?"

"Apex...he is my creation. My masterpiece. The only person I'll ever train. The only one that will receive my gifts and skill. The most powerful weapon to walk this Earth. After me of course." Nightingale looked to the girls and walked closer, face still unseen. "I'll tell you all that I know. Would you care for a drink?" she asked moving into the candle light, her face finally revealed.

She was breathtaking. Her skin was youthful and perfectly tanned. Her hair long and curly. The way her face was structured told stories of battle and hardship as well as grave and beauty. Her figure was that of a very seasoned warrior. A perfect form for a combative female. To any true seasoned warrior, they would say she had the body worthy to be a lieutenant. If not a general.

"My name," she said looking to the girls with a smile, "is Nightingale. But most back home call me Athena. The greatest General ever to serve Greece."

#Storm#

Across the street on the roof of one of the buildings, two figures stood looking into the glass mirrors of The Drachmae. Observing and watching with perfect efficiency.

"I'm confused lady Nifara..." Gralin asked, "Why are we doing this for them again? Who are these girls to you?"

"Gralin..." She said in a voice much unlike the one she used with the two royals, "if you value your life the way sure surely hope you do, I suggest you stop asking questions and go make sure our preparations are complete." Nifara didn't even have to look at Gralin to know he swallowed and walked away rapidly.

"Yes, my lady..." He said as his voice faded into the background.

Looking back into the window, Nifara watched the two girls speak with Nightingale only guessing what the three of them could be talking about.

_The coming Prince no doubt. _She thought.

Looking down to her hand she twisted a black ring on her finger. A ring with a Wyvern design on its base. She looked forward again to the girls in the Window and saw the one in the shadows finally step into the candle light. They were such lovely girls. Lovely girls with questions. Laughing to herself, Nifara spoke a few final words as she turned around and disappeared into the night.

"Ask as many questions as you can. You will definitely need the knowledge...My granddaughters..."

#Storm#

Thank you everybody for reading! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this. I really appreciate you all still reading even after so long. I've been grieving a bit. A lot has happened and now with this whole Corona Virus happening its left me in a bit of struggle. My uncle has it so I've been praying for him.

Anyway, back to happier thoughts, the note from up top about these versions of Perseus and Frozen characters being in more stories than this one is going to be interesting. I am collaborating with other writers in a really awesome crossover series we are going to be doing a couple months from now. Kind of like an Arrow verse kind of thing. I will be lending my version of these characters to other writers in some of their stories and they will be lending theirs to me in some chapters of this story. We've planned it out and it is actually pretty awesome if I say so myself.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Gave a great week, I should go to sleep cause its 2 in the morning and I need to be up in 4 hours. Later guys!


	5. Chapter 4

Ok, I hear you guys! I had to fall back to take care of some things in real life, my bad! You guys want the next chapter, I am here to deliver. A couple people had some questions that I decided to answer here instead of through messages like I did others.

Q: Who will be in the crossover chapters and how will it work?

A: Of the people we have all agreed its ok to reveal; Flynn and Rapunzel, Aladin and Jasmin, Tarzan and Jane, Merida and Peter Pan. Of course, we can't forget Percy and Elsa. There are a lot more to be scene as well. All of us are doing our set up for when our stories will crossover with the others.

The way it works is when the crossovers happen, each of us will be taking over all of these characters for 2 chapters. Once those two chapters are done, we will leave a message at the bottom where you can find the next 2 on that writer's story. Once I write my 2, the next chapter likely won't make sense if you haven't read the chapters following mine.

Q: Is this story going to remain at K?

A: No, it will be raised to T once this chapter is posted. There will be combat and some of it isn't exactly Disney approved where they get hit once and they are done. The battles here will be much more descriptive.

Q: What are Percy's powers? Are they the elements or is there more to them?

A: Yes, Perseus has the elements at his disposal. But his powers are more wide spread than that. I will actually do the same to Elsa as well. It won't be as extending as his, but the abilities I give her will make a lot of sense that go along with her powers over all Winter.

Q: Is Percy a spirit like Elsa or is he a demigod still?

A: No, he is not a spirit like Elsa. She has her explanation as the 5th spirit. Cool, great, awesome and all that. His explanation goes a lot farther than that. We've got a lot of story to cover but you will hear somewhat of what he is in this chapter.

Now before we get into the story, I have something I need get off my chest. Kristoff, that dude was completely useless in the second movie. He served no purpose other than to complain that Anna was too busy worrying about her sister being in danger. He didn't advance the story in any way; he wasn't funny and all he did was propose in the end.

So...

I decided to give him a lot more use in this story because it was honestly ticking me off. He will have a lot more conflict and much more character building. I just couldn't take it you guys I'm sorry.

Without further ado...

**Storm**

Chapter 4

Those that sing without voices

The sea could be a very tormenting place if one wasn't used to its subtle sways and staggering shifts. The gentleness of its movement and the wrath of its crashes. Its ability to swallow any and all that choose to brave its wonderous blue and its unforgiving attitude. The sea cared not for who you were or came to be. It treated all men and women the same. Its waves could be kind to the most brutal of murderers and cruel to the purest of hearts. One could never assume. One could never guess. It was always a leap of faith. As was its brother the Sky.

Many believed the Land, Sea and Sky to be separate and unrelated. Only fools believed it so. They were triplets from the very beginning. The air had just as much influence over a ship as the sea. A strong wind could either carry your ship to the desired destination or it can leave you dead in the ocean, as a whale that has gone belly up, rotting and corroding. However, when sea and sky worked as one, true men and women of the sea could never hope to feel a greater joy in life.

Vomit could be seen falling into the sea as the back half of the frigate smoothly resumed its surf into the curving sea. Its sickly green hue changed the color of the sapphire liquid below and all at once the over whelming blue took over its majestic body once more.

"Oh! You almost hit a fish with that one Kristoff! Actually, you _did _hit it! Good job man!" Olaf said hanging over the side of the grand boat. Olaf was a snow man, tall as the average person's hip. He had three levels to him, including his tiny round feet. His lower level had to black circle pieces of coal lined up vertically. On the middle level, there was yet another piece of coal lined with the others. His nose was a dented and slightly odd shaped carrot. He has a few twigs to represent hair and arms. He didn't have hands, but he had three fingers.

"Ugh," Kristoff said wiping his mouth with a navy-blue sleeve, "Me...and the sea are definitely not friends..." Kristoff was extremely seasick but was hanging in there. He was a very buff and well-built man. His shoulders wide and his arms large. He was not a particularly handsome man. Infact, he appeared very comely and plain, but he made up for it in personality. His jaw was almost square but rounded. His hair beyond his ears and the color of dark vanilla.

"Mmmrphrrrr!" A noise came from the right side of his ear. Sven, his reindeer and best friend in the entire world came up beside him, large antlers and all.

"Yeah, I'm ok buddy, just need to bre—laargll!" More bile and sick came launching up his throat.

"Hey look a shark!" Olaf yelled. Kristoff and Sven launched themselves backwards away from the rails as if they were on fire. Olaf stayed hanging on and waving. "Hi little shark! That's a really nice fin!"

"You'd best get that snow ball away from there Creeg." A commanding voice from Behind Kristoff said.

"Ser Renik!" Kristoff said launching to his feet before falling to one knee and bowing his head. Ser Renik was stern eyed man. He had a full head of brown hair however the sides were growing silver over the years. His facial hair was short in between stubble and full grown. Groomed to perfection. His skin was dark but smooth in the sunlight. Not that it was very easy to see, but he had an old scar on his lower lip on the left side of his mouth that stretched into his beard.

He was dressed the same as the other 10 knights including himself. Navy blue form fitting uniforms. There were six buttons vertically on either side of the chest area. Both of his shoulders had multiple tiny ropes rounded on his shoulder as the rest did. He had a badge on the neck guard with the symbol of two swords clashing on a rectangular shield. Knight Commander.

"I'm sorry sir! You are right. Olaf! Get away from there!" Kristoff said looking over his shoulder.

Olaf was practically falling off the side of the boat at this point, using only one arm to hang on as he said, "But he wants to be my friend!"

Kristoff ran to the end of the ship and grabbed him by his stick arm. Ignoring his protest, he brought Olaf back onto the frigate and dropped him on the ground and placed his hand over his mouth to muffle the extra unnecessary words he tried to speak.

"I'm sorry Ser Renik, it'll never happen ageg-" Kristoff said as he began gagging again.

"Swallow that." He said in an unbothered voice, "We are here to retrieve and guide the king to Arendelle with honor and valor. I'll not have one of my knights leaving his stomach at sea or on deck."

Kristoff nodded before trying his hardest to send his breakfast back down his throat. The strain was difficult, his throat attempted to close behind the bile and the difficulty caused him to close his eyes with concentration. Sven came up next to him and made a sound.

_Yes, I know I need know I need to relax my throat. Could you do any better?_

Almost as if the two of them had a telepathic connection Sven nodded his head, huge brown antlers and all.

Kristoff swallowed the throw up with a gulp and a "Ugh!"

Wiping his mouth once more, he looked back at ser Renik who had already moved to the Quarterdeck as he began shouting, "Knights of Arendelle! Form up!"

Multiple footsteps got louder and plentiful in a matter of seconds. Kristoff's were soon added to the rumble as he told Olaf to go back below decks and quickly ran down the steps on the left side of the Quarterdeck. Cannons lined the edges of the ships dormant and cold while strapped securely to the deck. To his right was the Mizzenmast. The thick wooden pole rose high above his head strong and sturdy. He could see multiple similarly dressed people lining up and facing portside. Eleven other Knights stood shoulder to shoulder; their hands clasped behind their backs. There was a space in between the 8th and 10th knights.

_Oh no. I'm already too late!_

He was the 9th Knight of the ship Wyldheart. The leading Frigate in line. As he ran into his place, he stood in the correct position and donned a blank look facing forward. The man to his right was slightly shorter than he was. His hair and eyebrows were the color of solid gold. His skin was flawless except for the scar he had on his right eyebrow. His eyes were electric blue, and his build was solid. His name was Magnus.

To his left was a pretty girl with raven black curly hair. She was well built but not muscular. She was small in size, but he had never seen somebody use a long sword as if it weighed nothing the way she did. Her eyes were green, like the color of algae. Her skin was brown as ser Renik's was. She had his smile and his nose. She was his oldest child, Iryna. He also had two other sons.

"Knight 1. Step forward." Ser Renik said in a commanding voice.

Far to Kristoff's left, a girl took a single step forward. Her hair was braided long down her back, the color of maroon. She was taller than Iryna but shorter than Kristoff. Her face was serious and stern but if she ever smiled, she could be very beautiful if she smiled. _Which she will never do. _She had feathers in her hair going all the way down her braid. White and brown. She wore multiple seashells on a wristband on both arms. He could see hints of a tattoo along her hand but it stretched up into her arm so he couldn't see it. Her name was Eliza.

"Knight Commander." She said bowing her head in respect before looking him in the eyes again, as still and steady as a rock.

"The mission." He said plainly.

"Priority 1," she said as if reading it perfectly off a piece of paper, "make contact with the king's fleet. Priority 2 greet and pledge absolute loyalty and devotion to our king for all times. Priority 3, guide king Perseus back to Arendelle safely and securely without difficulty."

When she finished her speech, she took a single step back into the line of the other knights with a respectful bow. Ser Renik nodded to her approvingly before looking to the others and saying, "Knight 6."

Three people to his left, Kristoff saw a tall skinny boy step forward. His hair was short and blond, and his eyes were blue and crazed. His skin was extremely pale as if he lived underground his entire life. He had a knife tied to a hip, which was strange considering most knights had sabers. Octavian.

_Scumbag _Kristoff thought. Octavian had made his life difficult among the knights of Arendelle. He was sneaky and conniving. Every chance he got to prove that he was superiorly skilled to any one of the other 48 knights, outside of himself and ser Renik, he took the opportunity with great pleasure. He could remember the first time he had met him. It had been his first day training with the knights of Arendelle. They were practicing sword play on the fields of Stenr. Octavian offered to teach him some moves that he knew and naturally, being a good-hearted guy, Kristoff believed him. They became _friends. _Or so he believed. After a certain amount of time, he believed he had truly found a brother among the knights of Arendelle.

They'd eat together, train together, even though Kristoff truly had no talent with weapons at all, Octavian was genuine and kind. _A true brother._ He would encourage him to keep pushing whenever one of his fellow knights beat him in combat and put him on his hind side. Knights had their own quarters set in the eastern most part of Arendelle. It was 2 knights to a quarter unless you were Knight Commander. Octavian had insisted on Kristoff taking the spare bed in his room to which he accepted with great joy. They had spent many a night talking of their dreams and aspirations. Their goals and fears. _Things brothers talk about _he thought to himself. They were close. Closer than anyone he had ever been to before besides Anna and Sven.

"Knight Commander," Octavian said with a voice full of lies after taking a step forward.

"Distance." Ser Renik said.

In two steps, Octavian turned his body to the left without missing a single beat. Out of nowhere his hands had a telescope and it was pointed towards the 5 Greek ships that could be seen in the distance. "Approximately 4.9 miles Knight Commander. The Kraken is in the center bearing the king." In the same instance, Octavian shrunk the telescope turned back to his right, took a step back and was back in formation.

If only Kristoff had known how much of a backstabber and Creeg he was. After a month and a week with the Knights of Arendelle, he had invited Octavian to spend their break days with him Anna and Elsa as he truly felt he could trust him. After all they were still initiates at the time. Anna and Elsa proved to like him enough. Octavian had manners, he was educated, and he was very good at party games. He got along with everybody and Anna had told him she was glad he felt like he had a brother again. Only Anna knew about Kristoff's brothers before the trolls.

Her and Octavian...

But the image he had been giving off to everyone would crack in such a big way. Little did Kristoff know; Octavian had been using him to get close to Elsa. Just as every other man in Arendelle had been. The best comparison most people including royalty from other kingdoms liked to use was Elsa was a giant beautiful rose made of diamonds in a field of green grass. Princes from every part of the globe came to Arendelle annually asking for her hand based off her beauty alone. All of them came to court her and combine their kingdoms through marriage. Elsa always ignored them all and sent them home. Many were persistent before realizing she had no desire for marriage. Octavian was no exception either.

After having dinner, the night before they were to go back to the Knights quarters, Kristoff and Anna had gone off somewhere to spend some time together, Octavian had proceeded to spend his evening with Elsa who was being friendly. She showed him parts of the castle and asked him about being a Knight. From what Kristoff was told Octavian maintained being a gentleman for a few more minutes before he began commenting on her beauty to which she was almost immediately discouraged from. She excused herself to go to bed before she stepped in her way and professed his love for her. He began telling her how good a man he'd be to her, how he would be her personal Knight even if he was a king. How she would never find someone with more heart and a better mind than him.

She told him flat out that she had no interest in any kind of relationship with him and said that because he was a friend of Kristoff's he could stay the night but she wanted him gone in the morning and never to return. Octavian snapped and grabbed for her locking her wrist in his hand. That's when he and Anna had heard the shouts and both them and several guards came running to the shouts. When he arrived, Elsa and Octavian were surrounded by no less than 60 guards. Except Octavian was stuck in a body sized block of ice up to his shoulders. He had attempted to ignore her rejection and take what he wanted. Kristoff cut his break days short by one knight and had the guards accompany him in taking Octavian back to the Knights quarters, block of ice and all. Elsa promised Kristoff that she was ok and felt no resentment towards him, but he never forgave himself for putting her in a position like that.

From then on, Octavian had become his true self. The man that used to spar with him now beat him without remorse. He always made it known he was the superior fighter. He spread a rumor around the Knights of Arendelle that the only reason he was accepted to be an initiate was because he was courting the Queen's sister and Elsa herself had put in a good word for him. Kristoff never knew if his bed was safe to sleep in now because the first night, he lifted his blanket, four scorpions were waiting for him crawling around the bed. He always double checked everything from then on.

"Knight 9." Ser Renik said making eye contact with Kristoff. He took a step forward and kept his body still and his breathing slow as the Knight Commander spoke again, "What are we for?" He said his voice booming without much effort at all.

Kristoff took a deep breath stood tall and said, "We are for the good of Arendelle and her people. We are for the honor, valor, justice and spirit of our homeland. We are for the will of our King and Queen, we pledge our swords and shields to their bidding. Above all, we are for one another. Brothers and sisters unified by the title 'Knights of Arendelle.'"

Kristoff took a step back and returned to formation. Ser Renik seemed satisfied with the answers. Although no one could ever truly tell. His facial expression was always like steel. However, he still spoke in a voice with all authority, "2,300 Years ago the first king of Arendelle built the east most tower of the castle. As you know there are 14 towers in total. We know him as king Odin as his wife Queen Frigg. Following them came King Thor and Queen Sif. Then came Ullr and Phaesis." Ser Renik paused, swallowing and taking an even sterner look before he continued saying, "Five years ago, was our king Agnarr and our Queen Iduna. Each of you know what every monarch in our history has in common."

Kristoff looked down towards his boots as he thought, _they all died before their time..._

"King Odin died in war, for his knights failed him. Queen Frigg took her own life in great grief. King Thor died after his brother prince Loki poisoned his food to take over Arendelle because his knights failed him. Queen Sif discovered this and was beaten in combat with trickery against him. She took his life as he took hers leaving King Ullr in his father's place. King Ullr as we all know was a man that believed in taking risk. And his wife Queen Phaesis was one to always stand by her husband's side. The two were madly in love and believed they could make peace with one of our rivaled countries in Ireland. They left a son and daughter in their absence and Arendelle never heard from them or their party again because their knights failed them. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna..." Ser Renik had to push past his grief. It was widely known that him and King Agnarr were old friends. Not the way King Poseidon and King Agnarr were, but having grown up right next to the king and swearing to the Knights of Arendelle and making it his life's goal to see him, his wife and daughters safely through life, it was understandable why this part of his speech was costing so much effort. "They were our latest failure. As they attempted to cross the dark sea, our King and Queen were claimed by the deep. Though they no longer reside in Arendelle, we know each monarch that has passed from this world now rest in eternal peace in Asgard as well as all citizens that have gone with them. We can only hope we do enough in this life to be accepted into the great domain."

"However, that isn't the point. The Knights of Arendelle failed almost every generation of monarchs to ever rule our wonderful land." Ser Renik drew his chin up stubborn and strong before looking each of them in the eyes, "Not. One. More. Failure is not an option here. On this day, we declare the king's eternal protection and safety. No less than our Queen's. Our mission now and forever more will be to see the two of them live for as long as the great Primordials will it. May our swords shields, and hearts hold the line between the light and darkness."

The rest of the knights repeated, "May our swords shields, and hearts hold the line between light and darkness." Kristoff said it with all the determination he could muster. He wouldn't fail Elsa or her soon to be husband. _Perseus, _he thought, _I promise to deliver you to the woman you will spend your life with safely. On the life of by brothers, I swear it. _It was all internal, but it meant as much to him as if said out loud.

"Prepare for contact. Our king awaits."

#Storm#

"This way if you like your majesty." Lady Nightingale, or better known in Greece as Athena said to Elsa and Anna. The older sister in particular was a bit nervous about what she might learn of her future husband and king. The younger sister noticing this grabbed her sister's hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey..." Anna said getting her sisters attention, her hand was cold but that was partially due to her nerves, "It's gonna be ok."

"Yeah," Elsa said shaking her head and smiling back to her sister, without teeth, "yes, you are right."

Hand in hand they walked further into the Drachmae, hardly noticing that Athena made very little noise when she walked. The floors were marble and clicked with every footstep. They took note of so many weapons on the walls. Spears, lances, swords, long swords, broadswords, maces knives bows shields and so much more. Armor and scrolls were placed and designed in perfect placement along the store, nothing looked out of place, nothing was out of order. The design and colors of the room, white and blue blended expertly with the entirety of the room, all of it lined with silver and gold intricately and beautifully.

Relics were placed around the room that Elsa was completely incapable of describing. Some items had a lovely glow to them. Warm like candlelight. Some items were difficult to look at as they were luminescent, like metal shinning in the sun.

_Who is this woman? _Elsa thought to herself. A store owner, a general in the Greek army. _How does one go from fire to ice? _She pondered. How can a person completely change who they are and their lifestyle so drastically? She didn't understand how that was possible.

"Elsa?" He heard her sister asked. She turned her head back toward her sister as she continued, "You coming?"

"Yeah, let's go." Elsa responded continuing to move throughout the large store. She did her best to tear her eyes away from all the incredible things moving past her vision and followed the green glow that was beyond an intricate curtain. As they approached Elsa put her hands to the rich silk and felt water. The fabric basically didn't exist with how soft and intricate it was. Moving past it, the girls only said one word, "Whoa."

She had never seen anything like it. This room was smaller compared to the rest of the complex. In the center of the room a huge golden but almost flat pot was resting on a pedestal. The amazing part was the emerald flame that roared vigorously in its shinning curve. The inferno danced along the interior of the bowl, every so often attempting to glide along the higher father to the side regions before tumbling back down into its blazing home.

_Is this even fire? _She questioned. Athena took notice of her dropped jaw almost immediately. Further along the room were hundreds upon hundreds of trinkets and beautiful artifacts. There was a giant mirror behind their host that was in the shape of the sun. Next to it was a painting she could not fully identify. In it however, she saw two figures it looked like. That was all she could identify in the frame. She had a desk against the wall with a bookshelf above it that held literature she absolutely couldn't read. They had runes and various crystals in them. So much knowledge that she didn't dare ask about.

*Hoot* *Hoot* Elsa heard come from her left. Upon looking, she could see what had to be the most beautiful animal she had ever laid eyes on in her entire life. The creature didn't seem huge until she spread her wings and her width multiplied by 6. She was white, like the interior color of a coconut but much cleaner. Her beak was black but had a silver lining along the middle. She also had several silver markings along the side of her head, wings and claws. When her wings flapped, Elsa swore she could see what looked like sparkles floating in the air for a split second before disappearing without a trace.

"She likes the color of your hair." Athena said catching the Queen's attention once more. Elsa looked back to her then down at her very long braid. Her hair was so exceedingly white that in the light of the emerald flame, it took on a mint color as if that was the case her entire life. "She knows its white. Worry not." The general repeated pretty much reading her mind.

Elsa had to repeat to herself once more, _who is this woman? "_Thank you." She called back to the owl. But it had disappeared when she turned her gaze back towards its location. "Where...Where did she go?" She asked.

Without looking in her direction, much more focused on a jar she lowered from a shelf, Athena replied, "I don't believe the answer to that question is among the many you arrived seeking."

Elsa gulped and was taken aback. People rarely...no, nobody ever talked to her that was. She knew not how-to take the remark except to say "I'm sorry it's just...I didn't hear her flap her wings or anything. This entire building is..."

"Mysterious" Anna finished for her sister.

"Mystery is the breath of life. It feeds us as much as it starves. The same way the two of you wonder what each object in this store does. You have your curiosity, yet the beauty of what you see cannot help but give you a sense of awe."

Athena gestured to the cushioned seats in front of them. They were simple wooden chairs, or so they appeared. Elsa decided she wouldn't assume anything anymore, not after spending only 5 minutes in here. The royal sisters both took their seats, the older of the two on the right. The cushions were soft, as if sitting on a cloud. She cleared her throat watching the woman on the other side of the green fire. Athena open the lid to a jar that looked to have a bunch of sand-like material within. Her hand dipped in and she only retrieved a pinch of the particles. Immediately she through it into the fire and the flames reacted as such.

The emerald flame flew outwards in all directions causing the queen and princess to scream and jump backwards in their chairs "Whoa!" They covered their faces and Elsa was on her knees. _Fire! It had to be fire! Who is this woman!_

"Will you be staying on the ground your majesty?" She asked.

"Are you _kidding _me?" Elsa retorted angry, "You almost burned us alive!"

Athena looked at her with an amused expression before extending her hand into the fire.

"No!" Elsa yelled scared. She jumped up and pushed her magic out of her hand towards the Greek general's. She hovered over her hand, letting the extreme cold air flare into the bowl. "What th-" Elsa was unable to continue speaking. The fire was not going out, and what was more, Athena's hand wasn't burning at all. Elsa stopped projecting her magic and stood there stunned.

"Are you...ok?" Anna said standing up until she saw both her sister's and the store owner's hands within the bowl, "Oh my gods." Her mouth dropped, admiring the phenomenon happening before her very eyes. The emerald flames encircled both of their hands and danced along their fingers, harmlessly going on their way, like walking past someone minding their business.

"How?" Elsa asked turning her hand over to her palm faced upwards, "How is this possible?"

Athena laughed to herself, "That which you cowered and hid from was a potent extract from Echidna thorns. Greek fire is among the deadliest weapons to exist. I find it quite calming in its neutral state. Now-" she asked pulling her hand out, a small palm sized version of the emerald flame floating above her hand, "-shall we continue?"

Elsa pulled her hand out, but she didn't have a small flame hovering over her hand, _I'm missing something _she concluded.

"Now, what would you like to know?" She asked with an all-knowing smile.

Elsa was hesitant, she didn't know where to start, if she would like or dislike the answers, she got. Could she handle what she was to learn? Would her future husband see it as rude? An invasion of privacy? _Surely, he plans on asking Kristoff or other knights about me, right? _Elsa couldn't imagine he wasn't curious at all. _I'm gonna be his wife, he will be my husband. Arendelle will belong to both of us. _

"Can you...tell me a little about him?" Elsa asked.

Athena looked her in the eyes as if seeing through her, "Closed mouths often go hungry. Ask your questions direct and true or there is nothing I can do for you."

Elsa swallowed and decided to go for it asking, "What does he look like?"

Elsa got her answer as to why Athena grabbed a handful of fire in the first place. The general stood up and walked to the picture behind herself, the closer she got the more of the painting was revealed in the light until it was show2n in its entirety.

Her eyes took in as many details as possible. She'd last seen him the year her parents died, but the difference was quite obvious. The painting was of a young man and general Athena back to back. His hair was short and black, the very opposite of her own. His skin: tan and balanced compared to hers that was pale and fare. He was handsome, she could not deny that, but the face he and Athena made in the painting was something to be afraid of. Both of their eyebrows were furrowed, and they looked dangerous. Like cheetahs. Beautiful and regal, but beyond deadly. His eyes were a very deep green, but they were glowing like fire behind them. As if a star lived in the very core of his eyes. _I remember those eyes. _His body was not as muscular as Kristoff's. He was nothing but muscle due to him picking ice his entire life. Perseus was different.

His body wasn't bulky and pure muscles. His torso was lean and very defined she noticed because in the picture he was without a shirt on his shoulders. Physically, he was a sight to behold. Every muscle on his upper body was clear to see without them being overwhelming. Not that she could tell, but he appeared to be just under six feet. His stance was wide and aware. His cheek bones high and regal. His eyes had weight. Secrets kept across multiple lifetimes. Life and death in his very core.

"Hmm..." Anna said next to her.

"What?" Her sister asked.

"Nothing..."

"Anna."

"He just...looks good." And Anna said refusing to give anymore. _She did have a crush on him a long time ago. _

"He is my One Blood. He has no choice but to maintain peak physical condition until his dying day. Old age is no acceptation." Elsa turned her eyes to the woman standing before her and then back at the painting.

"How old is this painting?" Elsa asked.

"Three years one month and eleven days."

Athena looked exactly like the painting as she did in this very moment. In that three-year time span, she kept peak physical condition herself. She wore a very expensive looking Greek chiton. White and gold without the over the shoulder to her hip piece. _What are the chances she is a Queen herself? _It would explain why she appears so comfortable in their presence. Every other person Elsa met began groveling at her feet and it made her uncomfortable in situations where she just wanted to be seen as a normal person, not a queen. Her hair was long enough to go down her back and fell in tiny curls. In the painting she had a spear and held it in her left hand, a look of pure skill in her eyes. Perseus had a sword that she swore she'd seen him have before. The blade was made of a metal she could never guess.

"What is a 'One Blood?'" Anna asked looking to Athena.

Athena walked away from the painting of her and Perseus and settled into her chair again. "When children turn anywhere from 6 to 11, they undergo Agoge. They leave their parents and report to the training grounds. There are the normal trainers. The lieutenants, Generals, and trainers that are specially picked for a single child alone. We are called 'Kyrios.' Battle masters in your language. It is quite rare to encounter one. Some of us are very picky, only want the best and most potential filled. Others of us go with the family that pays the most. A Kyrios becomes a Greeks entire education. Young, adolescence all the way into adulthood and beyond. Most have several students. Ares has the most students for his ruthless battle prowess. A General known across all of Greece and Rome."

"When a Kyrios accepts a student, they have completely taken responsibility for how they move forward in life. But a bond must be sealed. Permanently. One that if broken will cause death in any form or fashion the Fates choose. The bond is eternally sealed through the Styx. Some ask for a relic, something that is very personal to the student. It is then bonded to them through that item. The bond last so long as the relic does and can only be destroyed by the Kyrios. Others take something along the lines of hair or a tooth even."

Elsa put it all together in her head, "You...took his blood?"

"In a matter of speaking. We are one blood. A cut under his left rib and a cut under my right. Spilled into a bowl of plasmatic fire. Much like this one but much bigger."

"Oh," Elsa said he heart pounding, but she was able to make the image a lot less gruesome in her head, "It was only a little right?"

"Hardly." Athena responded laughing; it was uncanny the way she knew everything Elsa was going to say and ask, "An eighth of our blood seeped into its fire and when the bowl was full, the contents were mixed intimately into the fire until it was of one blood, we fulfilled the ritual and bathed in its fire until the blood seeped into our bodies. Once it returned, he became my one blood as I am his."

_Intimately? _Elsa questioned in her head. _What does that mean? _

"It means if a Kyrios decides to destroy a relic that is given to them, the bond is broken, and they may behave how they wish. The eternal bond is no longer eternal. However," Athena's face took on a level of serious neither had heard before, "the blood may not be destroyed. The bond is never to be broken. Should he die, my bond shall take me with him."

"Oh." Was all Elsa managed to say. That answered her question. "You have done this quite a few times? You must have hundreds of students."

"No. Just the one. As it has always been. As it must always be. More than two can never know the things we do. How to crumble a country with the stroke of a quill. The mysteries of what lies beyond. He is bound to keeping it between only two as am I. To kill an army from the inside out without any knowing you were present. Combat beyond what warriors of this time are prepared for. It is how he got the name Apex. To be your Apex, you must stand at the peak of your mountain. Unsurpassable. Deadly. Educated. Powerful. To have the respect of all your people."

Elsa swallowed, hearing the words but still hearing the word _Intimate._

"You believed we had a different type of relationship because we bathed together. It is understandable."

Elsa swallowed and turned her eyes down. What would her life with Perseus be like? Something similar to him and Athena? What was their bond like? _Enough to bathe together in fiery blood. _Would the two of them get along? Was he someone that was always serious or one for always making jokes? He didn't know about their betrothal any more than she did. Was he excited? Would he be looking forward do their wedding? Was he a romantic? Did he want love? The High Court demanded the two of them be married 12 days in counting. They would also demand the two of them...

_Will I really be a mother? _She asked herself. Before this betrothal, she never thought of children. She afraid to touch people, let alone giving her heart to anyone. It was a crippling thought that she feared immensely. Could a child her hers be born with the same abilities as her? _I can't curse my son or daughter like that! Will Perseus hate me for magic? Would he shun our children if they were born with the same abilities? Would they be safe? Mother and father would never get to see them or hold them! They died! Would my children... _The thought sent her overboard.

"Elsa! Hey! Elsa!" Out of her head, Elsa did not realize the air in the room turned ice cold and she could see the air move as multiple flakes of snow floated in them and spun around the room. She could feel warm tears crawling down her cheeks and falling off her chin cold and solid hitting the ground with a *clink* and breaking. "Elsa calm down! Look at me! Its ok!"

Elsa's mind was falling. She could feel her pulse around all her body. She felt bile building in her throat and worry building in her fingertips. _So much unknown! _She thought.

Athena stood up and said something Elsa didn't catch and all too suddenly, the fire went out completely. They were bathed in darkness and the only sound was the movement of the wind flying around them.

"Elsa I'm right here!" Anna grabbed her sisters' arm before letting go immediately. Elsa was so cold that it burned to touch her.

"There is too much!" She yelled.

"Rungeesol!" Athena yelled.

The fire didn't return, but something tinted blue and transparent. Ethereal it was. Amazing and as if a wisp. Clear but plain to behold. It was an image of a man with a distant look in his eyes, even without color besides see through blue, Elsa identified him as Perseus. But behind him, there she was. She looked older, but if possible, somehow exponentially more beautiful. Her hair was down and in very long curls. She could see a ring on her left finger and his as well as a crown on Perseus' head similar but different than her own.

"Are you ok?" The ethereal Elsa asked approaching the ethereal Perseus. Shockingly she saw her arms wrap around his upper torso from behind. He rested a hand over her clasped hands, and she saw a tear fall from his face.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough for this. I don't see a way to win." He said burrowing his eyebrows and closing his eyes.

"Well," the other Elsa said removing one of her hands from around his torso and slowly turning him towards her by his chin, "Maybe you aren't strong enough." Perseus began to lower his head again until Elsa put her forehead against his. "But maybe _we _are." Together the two of them stared into the other's eyes.

Elsa's heart stopped. As did the winter magic spinning around the room. _What? _She was perplexed. She stared at the two Ethereal images of Perseus and herself and she was left with no words. No thoughts. This was her? But how if she was on her knees clutching her elbows. And if Perseus was at sea being guided to Arendelle by her knights and his guard, why was she seeing him here. He looked different as well. He had a small layer of facial hair on his jaw and face. Slightly more than fuzz but significantly less than a full beard. The real Elsa couldn't help what she saw, however. The way they held each other. How comfortable they were. The words they used. That look in their eyes. The rise and fall of their shoulders in tandem. The way she stayed so close to him, with no fear of hurting him with magic. There was so much love between the two of them. Elsa barely knew what the word meant, yet she had no other way of describing this phenomenon. It was palpable. Almost physical enough to be cut with a sword. It looked like magic. Three words repeated over and over in her head. Undeniably. With so much strenth and assurance, she couldn't help the words.

_They belong together. _

But that wasn't the real her, and it wasn't the real Perseus. Which is why she had to ask, "What...is this?"

"_Zotani Profitea_." Athena said, "_Living Prophecy. _The smallest glimpse into what awaits you, your majesty."

Elsa looked back to the Ethereal images as she stood up to her full height. "This is Elsa's future?" Anna asked amazed. "What does it mean? When is this?"

"Am I to know of your future any more than you are?" Athena asked, "When this incantation is said, most people hardly ever hear two words of their Living Prophecy. A whisper, a single blade of grass. A sound. Each are so very rare to experience. That is the most advanced I have ever seen the incantation answered. Is that your future? It isn't impossible. But take it with a grain of salt. Anything can happen."

Elsa looked at her and asked once more _Who is this woman? _

"How are you doing these things? Are you like me?" Elsa's voice was almost pleading, "Do you have magic as well? The incantation, the mind reading, the holding the Greek fire! Are you like me? How did you do all of that?"

Elsa pointed towards the Ethereal image, but it was no more. _Where the? _

Athena was unphased by the question and said, "No, I do not bear magic the way you do."

"Then how did you do that with the fire?"

"I asked the inferno. Never underestimate the natural elements. They are a power in and of themselves. Now, shall we continue?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

Elsa slowly sat in her chair, equal parts afraid and amazed. _If she is as she is, what is Perseus like? _And what secrets did he keep himself?

#Storm#

"_I understand."_

"_How could you?"_

"_Look, we're stuck together. As much as we don't like it that's what we have. We might as well work together."_

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Just leave."_

"_I know why you act this way."_

"_You have to trust me."_

"_All I wanted was to know you!"_

"_For the steel in our bones and bronze in our blood."_

"_I'll hold them off! Run!"_

"_Tell them...I fought until the end ok?"_

"_Kill me! If there has ever been a drop of honor in your filthy blood, end me!"_

"_You cannot have one without the other."_

"_In life we were enemies, but in death, we are finally on the same side."_

Perseus woke with a jolt. When he went to sleep his cabin was bitch black, but two candles are high and ablaze. "Ugh." He said waving is hind. The extremely bright candles pulled the fire in the sky down to their regular size. The wick was destroyed, and the wax was at its very bottom. _Again._

Perseus sat up and looked around the room. The captain's cabin was huge. A massive desk with several maps trinkets and quills with ink were on the table. A dresser in the corner and a couch. The big was large and soft without taking up much room of the giant cabin.

Perseus thought back to the voices. Numerous voices from past lives. Some during himself, others while he was Apex. The ultimate weapon. One unmatched. People often asked why it is he is called General Apex instead of General Perseus. It was Athena's idea. The skills that he learned, the way he could fight. The two of them were their only match. People knew him by his skills, his name, and his sword. Once Riptide was drawn, all who loved combat knew the blade its look and its name.

Perseus reached behind him and pulled a foot and a half knife from behind himself. The blade was intricate and designed expertly. The blade was silver, and the hilt was dark black gold Obsidian guard. On the side it was inscribed, _In life we were enemies, but in death, we are finally on the same side._

"On the same side with are." He whispered before flipping backwards on his bed and throwing his fist forward upon being upright again. His knuckles connected to the head of an assailant in that had jumped from beneath the bed and attempted to stab him. Perseus flipped sideways off the bed and ducked and sweeping his legs around is body. He heard a blade pass over him and then clink to the floor when his second attacker fell to the ground. Perseus leaned to his left and threw a foot out hitting a third attacker into the giant desk.

"Ugh!" He called out.

Perseus stood up straight his eyes closed and stretched his neck. "The five of you have made a mistake. I'd surrender if I were you. Then again, it wouldn't do you much good."

With a deep Exhale he opened his eyes and drew Apex from his mental sheath. In a speed faster than his attackers could account for, Apex brought up his knife, deflected and countered his strike flipping his sword out of his hands ducking under his arm and burying his knife into the attacker's thigh.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed for only a second. His chin went skyward, Apex sending his left leg into his head knocking him unconscious. Reaching behind with his left hand, he removed a second twin dagger. Riptide was on the bed. And could be easily retrieved. But these assassins didn't deserve to die by such a blade.

Advancing Apex saw four other killers trying to surround him. Before they got the chance, he moved in. Blocking with his for the woman on his right and stabbing forward with his right slashing under the armpit if the man directly in front of him making the man fall to the ground in pain. They wore all black which meant they didn't want to be seen or heard, which meant they weren't wearing armor. He could strike wherever he pleased. Swinging his leg around Apex kicked the girls leg out from under her before stabbing into her shoulder and bring his fist across his body.

He stood up and turned to the final man brandishing two small axes. He couldn't see his face, but he saw the brown eyes underneath. Fear. He could see it and smell it. Apex could use fear. Fighting with the enemies' mind was something Athena made sure he never took for granted.

He said no words, just brandished his bloody knives and flipped them twice. The boy said, "The legends about you are true." He stayed silent and watched him. He didn't get the chance to take a step forward. Apex saw in his eyes he was going to reach for his flintlock. Throwing one of his knives he hit the man in the left side of his chest and threw the other into his calve. The Assassin fell to his knees and screamed out in pain.

Apex approached and pulled him by his cloak. "Who are you and why are you hear?"

The man laughed, it was pure comedy, he was scared and nervous, but he recognized that laugh and it wasn't good. "You were a distraction." He knew immediately.

He laughed, "And a well-placed one at that."

Apex knew the man with the cut arm pit was rising and was preparing to turn and deal with him, but the room was suddenly filled with light as the door to the captain's cabin was thrown open. An arrow embedded itself in in his hand attacking it to the desk.

"AH!" He yelled before someone else moved in and connected their knuckles to his temple. It took no time at all for several similarly dressed people filled the room and secured the area. Turning back to the Assassin in his hands, Apex saw he already had a blade he stabbed into his chest that he put into himself. He used the temporary distraction to take his life.

"Your time is coming. We know you who are. More importantly, we know what you are. The world may not, but soon they will. You are too late. Death to those who threaten the ways of our masters!" He coughed up the last word with blood.

Apex dropped the man and closed his eyes momentarily. Sheathing his weapon, Perseus was the one whose eyes opened in return. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by his personal war God.

"Has any harmed happened upon thee?" One of them asked.

"Have them brought to the cells. I want them interrogated but not tortured. They are hurting more than before. A man or woman in pain cannot be trusted."

"Move!" They yelled out. Truly Perseus didn't expect them to answer anything. _They came here knowing who I am. They believed they were here to die. Either they don't know much, or they were expecting their lives to end._

Nightshade or as he called her, Zoe looked to Perseus as if she was prepared to fuss at him for being in danger. He held up a hand as if to halt her questions. She was a timeless looking girl. Two years younger than him but she was a timeless looking. She was his lieutenant and one of the best Archers alive. Her skin was slightly darker than his. Where hers was bronze his was tan. Her hair was the color of the night sky without stars. She was tall for a girl, graceful, and dangerously beautiful. She also hated men with a passion. The story of why she trusted him however was one only he knew. Him and Circe. Her eyes were dark brown. She was Persian, not Greek like the rest of them.

"These people knew they could not fight me and hope to escape. There had to be a sixth man. They have what they want."

"What is it they desired?" She asked.

Perseus walked to the desk and opened the top drawer and lifted the false bottom.

"They have whatever my mother meant for me to have."

"Perhaps twast nothing of significant import?"

"If that were true," Perseus said lifting his hand causing Zoe to look and get angry, "this door wouldn't be filled with Doe blood.

#Storm#

Thank you very much for reading this chapter. I appreciate you guys for being so patient. I've recently just been going through a lot and it's been stressful. My supposed "best friend" isn't who I thought he was. He showed me how selfish he was these past 6 months and living with him doesn't make it any better.

The last time I posted a chapter was way before the pandemic. I hope everybody is out there safe. I'm not gonna say practice social distancing because I surely don't do that with my friend. Thank you for reading! The next story to be updated is Apocalypse and then Son of Hera. I didn't want to be gone this long, I'm just struggling a lot with people in my life and realizing who is real.

I will be starting an IG soon for this page and will be doing a Youtube Chanel soon as well!

Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Everything will be explained, from why Zoe is his lieutenant to why Athena is even in Arendelle. This story will still follow Frozen 2, I am just laying some groundwork down. Also as promised, next chapter is where Perseus and Elsa will meet. Later guys!


End file.
